It All Started With a Bet
by Nerisja
Summary: It all started with a bet that lead Quinn to some startling discoveries about herself. Now she has to figure out how to deal with it and get the girl of her dreams, without breaking Rachel's heart in the process. Slightly AU, eventual Faberry.
1. The Bet

A/N: Hey there! This is both my first Glee fic and my first Faberry fic. I loooove faberry. So I got this idea, been writing on it for a bit and wanted to share it. Not to scare you off, but my first language isn't English. So if there are any mistakes, I apologize profusely. Just as a reminder; This is somewhat AU. It's junior year, no babygate, there is a glee club but Quinn isn't a part of it. It will be eventual Faberry, so if that's not your thing, don't read it. Rated M to be on the safe side (and possible funtimes later on. And language) Oh, by the by, feedback is brilliant.

Anyhow, do enjoy!

x

**It All Started With a Bet.**

**Chapter 1 – The Bet.**

It had been a perfectly normal Friday. Friday used to be a good day. Friday used to be the day she could go home early and relax, before she would be awaited at a few parties throughout the weekend. She would go to some of them and try to have fun, keeping up her image as the most popular girl in school whilst doing so, and not go to others simply because they weren't worthy of having her – Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader.

Today however, was not one of those normal Fridays. No. Today she had lost a bet to her friend and rival – Santana Lopez. She knew Noah Puckerman was a juvenile delinquent, but she had never thought he would attempt to steal, much less succeed, a slushie machine from school. However, the picture of Puck sitting contently in his room with the newly acquired slushie machine next to him, had proved her wrong.

Quinn sighed, still wondering why she agreed to do this. The phrase "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" kept running through her mind as she thought about it. It was better to be on the Latina's good side, than her bad one. Which was why she had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to do what she was about to. That had been the bet, if the Latina won, ever the one to think of something creative, dress Quinn up as a guy and take her out to the new dance hall.

"Someone's looking handsome," Santana grinned, putting a hand on her hip and checked out the 'new' Quinn up and down; Sneakers, a pair of somewhat baggy camo pants, a brownish polo with a white long sleeved t-shirt underneath. Her hair had been tucked up underneath a cap, using quite a few pins and creativity. The Latina cheerleader nodded to herself "You could pass for a dude. Bit of a girly dude, but still, a dude."

Quinn looked in the mirror, running a hand over her now flat chest. It was a rather unnerving feeling, her chest being so different. It hurt a little bit too, seeing as they had to ace wrap it rather harshly. The blonde had to admit though, it worked. She ran one hand down her stomach and stopped at her hem of her pants, looking over at Brittany. "Did I really have to wear boxers as well? Couldn't I have worn, you know, my _own_ underwear?"

The ditsy Cheerio smiled brightly and shook her head. "Nope! You're not _completely _a guy just yet," she said, as she dove into one of her drawers.

"Please don't tell me-" Quinn began, but stopped as Brittany did indeed pull out a silicone object from the drawer, smiling brightly.

"There is no way that I-"

"Oh chill Q, we washed it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even-"

"Santana likes to role play. That's why we have the ace wrap too." Brittany gushed, still with a big smile plastered on her face. She moved to grab a hold of Quinn's pants, but the boy for a night stepped away quickly.

"No. No, this has gone far enough. I will _not _have that... when you two... No!" Quinn stuttered, holding her hands out in front of her. She knew her two friends had certain benefits between them, but she really didn't need to know the details, much less have one of said details in her _pants._

Santana was chuckling to herself, but Brittany looked devastated. "But... Now she's not a real boy," she whimpered.

"It's not like she's fucking Pinocchio, Britts. We'll just stuff a sock down there."

* * *

><p>The Dance Hall. It was a project started by the parents in Lima, for the teenagers in Lima. It was an idea that had blossomed fairly well. Instead of having worried parents wonder where their kids were, they had started what was simply called the Dance Hall – a place where the teenagers could come to dance, party and relax. There was no alcohol served and no one older than 19 were welcomed in there. The parents applauded it, hoping their teenagers would go there instead of going to some random party. For the most part, it worked well. There were still parties, of course, outside of the Dance Hall, but a lot of the teenagers had really taken to the idea of this hall. Loud music, dancing and being together with your friends, it was a decent place.<p>

And to the Dance Hall, that's where the Cheerio trio were going tonight. After a decent amount of time reassuring Quinn that no one would recognize her, the trio made their way inside. Quinn was still reluctant and kept her head down, hardly daring to look anyone in the eyes. What if someone saw her, could tell who she was by her eyes and would spread the rumor that Quinn was a... a... a cross dresser to the whole school? She would just die, no doubt about it. Surely she wouldn't be able to explain to anyone that this was all just because of some stupid bet.

She was never betting again. Never. Ever. Especially never with that damn Latina around.

The Dance Hall was in fact, a massive storage room that had stood unused for a long, long time. So it had been redecorated, shined up and been made to better withstand the cold. On one end was the entrance, the tables, the comfortable sofas scattered around and the little bar that served water or soda. On the other end was the big dance floor and the DJ podium. As the trio walked in, they couldn't help but notice how crowded it actually was. They recognized people from their own school, and saw faces from others. Rumors had it that Kurt had found his boyfriend Blaine here.

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this..." Quinn groaned underneath her breath, running a hand up to her face in an attempt to hide herself.

Brittany simply grinned, grabbing the other blonde's hands, dragging her away from the entrance and to the dance floor. Santana followed with a smirk on her face, flicking out her phone. Oh yeah. She was gonna take pictures.

On the dance floor, the loopy Brittany was free – she may have been a ditsy, confused girl in most other aspects of life, but dancing was something she could do. She was good at it too. Thus she grabbed the boy for a night and started dancing with him. Quinn was embarrassed as hell. What the hell was she doing here? Dressed like this? Sure, keep your enemies closer, but... This just wasn't worth it. Someone could _see _her. After a couple of minutes of Brittany dancing and Quinn standing still, the head Cheerio moved away, wanting to go home.

She was stopped however, by Santana. The latina had her arms folded across her chest, just staring at Quinn in an unamused way.

"What?" Quinn started.

"You're not going anywhere, boyo."

"S... Get outta my way, please. I just... wanna go home. This is ridiculous."

The black-haired wonder took a step closer to Quinn, her eyes flashing with warning. "The only place you're going, is out there to dance with my girl. Fact is, I can't keep up with her dancing _all_ night and then go to bed with her and be amazing as well," Quinn groaned but Santana continued, "Besides, I took pictures. So you just march out there and dance and have a good time, or there's gonna be a transition in power come Monday."

Quinn just stood there, frozen. She took pictures? _Pictures_? A transition in power? "Are you... are you blackmailing me?"

The Latina merely smiled, a cruel, evil smile.

_Friends close, enemies closer. Friends close, enemies closer. _Quinn chanted in her head before she turned around, and walked back to the dance floor. Sure, she could have gone all HBIC, but that wouldn't change anything. She would just let off some steam before Santana would have plastered pictures all over school, of her. Of Quinn. In boys' clothes. Quinn, the head cheerleader, would go from hero to zero in less than a damn second. So she marched back to the dancing Brittany and danced.

Oh, she danced. From that shy Quinn attempting to hide herself, she went into full dance mode. If she had to endure this, she might as well go into character as a guy and enjoy it – and that meant there was some grinding to be done. She knew Santana wouldn't like it, but hey, if she didn't, she could just come out and keep _her own_ girl company.

* * *

><p>Time passed and Quinn found herself to be... well enjoying it all, really. It felt slightly empowering to be on the other side of the fence, to be the one who grinded against a girl instead of the other way around. Then with the slow songs, she enjoyed being the one who wrapped her arms around her partner and lead the way. Quinn hated to admit it but... she was actually having a good time like this.<p>

Never did Quinn know there were eyes on her. Brown eyes eyeing her curiously. "Who is that, Brittany is... Well, I would say dancing, but it seems to be more like rubbing, with?" Rachel Berry asked out loud, turning her head to look at the people she went to the Dance Hall with – Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Mercedes.

"I have no idea, but he's got moves." Mike had to admit, nodding his head in approval.

"Possibly, but is that really appropriate in-" Rachel started, but was cut off from Kurt.

"Rachel, relax. They're just dancing, does it really matter if they get into it or not?" He turned his head to actually look at the couple, quirking an eyebrow in the process. His lovestruck boyfriend followed his gaze, then let out a snicker. "Get into it? They're practically having sex out there."

Rachel let out a dramatic gasp, then deflated slightly as she had a realization. "Oh that poor guy. If Santana sees, she's gonna roll him in tar and dip him in feathers isn't she?"

"That, or just kill him." Tina added.

"Speaking of Satan..." Mercedes said, then nodded at Santana who walked up to the group in that moment.

The Latina sneered. "Don't nod at me like we're friends just 'cause we sing together." She turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Believe it or not, I overheard my name. What are you losers on about?" As no one answered her question, she followed their gaze and saw her lover grinding up against the boy for a night. Her fists clenched slightly, she had threatened Quinn with blackmail if she didn't go dancing, but did she have to... to _enjoy_ it as much as she seemingly did?

"We were, ahh..." Mike started, "just wondering when you were going to turn into she-hulk and tell that guy with Britt to back off."

Santana snorted, unclenched her fists and folded her arms across her chest instead. "I might just go do that now."

"Santana," Rachel stood up, holding her hands out in an almost pleading manner, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say we would prefer you did not mutilate the guy, this is a lovely establishment and there's no need to-"

"Can it, man-hands," Santana cut her off and marched away from the group, towards _her _woman. She strode towards the dancing couple, bumped into a few nobodies before she arrived at them, quickly swooping in the middle of them, stopping their infuriating grinding.

"Hello sweetie," Brittany purred, oblivious to the fact that Santana was glaring at Quinn with a fierce hatred in her eyes.

"Yes, hello _sweetie._ Decided to join us, did you?" Quinn smirked, thrusting her hips out, in a very guy-like fashion.

Santana scowled, then turned to her beautiful girl, whispered in her ear, and the smiling blonde bounced off, leaving the other two Cheerios to have at it. "You didn't have to enjoy it that much, blondie." Santana all but growled.

Quinn laughed, "I thought you wanted me to take care of your girl?"

"I did, but now I've changed my mind. I want you to take care of someone else."

"Oh please, S, I think I'm pretty much done here. I did what you wanted, let's just give it up and go home?"

"Oh no, nono Q, we ain't done. Remember you'll do as I want you to tonight, otherwise..." The Latina flicked out her phone from her pocket, twirled it in her hand like it was a revolver, before she pocketed it again.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at the action. "Come on Santana, it's over and done with. Let's just go."

"No, Q. _I'm _done, but _you're _gonna stay."

The boy for a night threw her hands up in frustration. "Why? If you're not here, then why should I be?"

"Simple. You had too much fun with this, that wasn't the idea," Santana smirked, her eyes flickering with something akin to cruelty, "You're now gonna go over to the midget and dance with her for the rest of the night." The Latina held up a hand as it looked like Quinn was about to explode with objections. "_And _if you decide to not do as I say, I'll know. I got eyes and ears everywhere. You know how we call her man hands? What do you think the herd will call _you, _if they see these pictures?"

Quinn opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it and then closed it for the last time. She had had too much fun, that was the reasoning behind the Latina's new idea, to go over and dance with that... that _thing._ Punishment, for riling up Brittany. This was ridiculous. Besides, eyes and ears everywhere? Really? The head cheerleader furrowed her brow in thought. The real question right now was if she had the guts to walk away. To just make a joke out of the pictures Santana had on her phone and keep on going as if nothing had ever happened.

She was Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and the damn Queen of McKinley. She wasn't some second in command, like Santana. But the Latina was hardly just a second in command either... It had just always been like that, the two of them would fight each other for the throne. Quinn had it when she had dated Finn, then Santana had had it when she was with Puck. At the moment it was incredibly delicate, neither of them really had the power, but nor did the other. Ultimately it came down to whether or not Quinn would put up with Santana's bullshit – if she did, the Latina had nothing against just being second. It was just sometimes, sometimes, the Latina had a point to prove – prove that she could take it all away from Quinn if she so wished.

Quinn would fight and claw for her place, but she knew the Latina was a cunning bitch. It was that thought that stayed with her for a while as she simply nodded at Santana. It was better to do as she said now, just let this night fade away and out of memory. "Fine, I'll do it."

Just then Brittany returned with a drink for her and Santana, smiling brightly. "Let's go Britts, I feel like getting my groove on here." So they walked away, pinkies locked, and left Quinn to herself.

The boy for a night adjusted her cap slightly, making sure her hair was still doing as told. Wouldn't do anyone any good if it suddenly came cascading down her shoulders. She took in a deep breath. Okay, go ask treasure trail to dance. How would she go about that. It's not exactly liked she had ever asked a girl to dance. It was usually her that... Quinn arched an eyebrow, smirking. She'd just do as the guys did to her.

Should she be like Finn? Be incredibly dorky and almost trip over her own words? No... That wouldn't do. Like Puck then? Sexual innuendo until RuPaul crumpled? No... that would be a disaster as well. Quinn shook her head, thinking back over the boys that had asked her to dance in the past – not a single one of them had done something she would want to attempt.

That's when Lady Luck cast her favor on the boy for a night – a song that Tina, Rachel and Kurt couldn't resist, started blaring out from the DJ podium. Quinn made a quick decision, it was now or never. Get it over with. Love thy neighbor. Dance with the girl, go home. Love thy neighbor. Dance with the girl, go home, done.

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right, and aim for my heart, if you feel like...__"_

The three Glee clubbers danced around themselves in an odd triangle, when Quinn moved up besides them. No one noticed at first, and the cheerleader waited to make her move.

"_But when you're with me, I make you believe, that I got the key.__"_

There. Rachel left an arm hanging in the air after a terrific move – it was but for a few seconds or she would have pulled it back and continued. But Quinn grabbed her hand and spun the brunette into herself, still making sure to keep the cap over her eyes.

"_You want to know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this._"

Rachel gasped at the sudden development. Suddenly she was in someone's arms – fairly strong arms too, she noticed – and that someone was rocking her from side to side. Until the chorus came. She was spun around once more and pulled back by the stranger, her back now to the unknown person behind her. The diva was stunned... momentarily. When the song ended, she did her best to shrug the stranger off and walk back to her friends, who watched her struggles with some amusement on their faces.

"Don't go," an unknown voice husked in her ear. "Stay, dance with me."

Rachel shivered. The stranger's breath sent chills down her spine, not because she was scared, but because she could feel the hot breath on her neck. This was fairly unknown to Rachel, to have someone literally breathing down your neck, and a random guy at the dance hall at that! She had seen it happen to all the pretty girls all the time, they'd be out there dancing and... well, she felt like she was watching the discovery channel at times. But it had never happened to _her_...

Some random school kid had just suddenly decided he wanted to dance with her, Rachel Berry. Not one of the cheerleaders. Not one of the other popular girls. Not even someone from the damn band – but _her_. Rachel! "Please..." the whisper was barely audible. But Rachel heard it. Someone wanted her. It was... an odd feeling to say the least. Sure, she'd had a boyfriend, Finn, but that was after a lot of hard work on _her_ part and numerous Glee duets, before he got the idea that she liked him. They had broken up however, when he couldn't quite get his act together and decide between Rachel and Quinn Fabray.

Rachel swallowed a lump, then glanced over at her two friends – Kurt and Mercedes – who were both giving her a big thumbs up, somehow getting why the diva seemed so hesitant. She took their encouragement, angling her head slightly towards the stranger before whispering "Okay..."

Quinn grinned inwardly as she snaked her arms around the tiny brunette's waist and started swaying to the slow rhythm of the song playing. The blonde wasn't entirely sure where to go with this, nor how. But she decided to let the music guide her on – if she could have fun while dancing with Brittany, surely she could have fun with Rachel too. She just had to forget _who_ she was actually dancing with.

To be fair, it wasn't like she knew the brunette very well. Santana and Brittany were in glee club with her and complained about her fairly often, so all she really knew about Rachel, she'd heard from the cheerios.

The tiny brunette in her arms let out a small sigh and rested her head back on Quinn's chest. The blonde looked down at her. Her skin was pretty flawless in this lightning. Her perfume was pretty good too. _What an odd thought..._ Quinn shook her head as the slow song finished and was replaced by one with a stronger beat. Without thinking too much, she let her hands slip down to the diva's hips and let them rest there, as they enjoyed the music and their movements.

It felt different dancing with Rachel than with Brittany, why? She wasn't too sure, but there was something about the smaller woman in near proximity that made Quinn's head spin a little. It was a fairly good spin though, not unpleasant or anything. Quinn smiled to herself. Never in a million years had she thought she'd have a good time with Rachel. Sure, the diva didn't know it was Quinn dancing with her, and sure, Quinn didn't _actually_ know her very much aside from rumors, but still.

An hour and a half later, they were still going at it. They didn't speak, but they got lost in each other and in the music. So when the music finally stopped and the closing of the Dance Hall was imminent, it seemed all too soon for both of them. Quinn blinked and took a step back from the brunette, opening her mouth to speak, but Rachel beat her to it.

"I uhh, had a good time. Thanks..."

Quinn coughed, smiling slightly as she made sure the cap was hiding eyes. "Oh, uhm, no trouble, I guess. I had a good time too."

The diva smiled brilliantly, which in turn, made Quinn's smile bigger too. "It's rare I find myself enjoying being somewhere that's not my home." Rachel let out without thinking, regretting it in the process. She didn't _need_ to spill her guts to some random guy.

The cheerleader's heart went out to the brunette though, for one of the first times ever. Being confronted by the fact that Rachel only really enjoyed her home, not school, was nauseating. Quinn knew she was one of the people making school hell for the diva. Because even though Quinn didn't know the tiny girl, she was just one of those people that were tormented relentlessly by people like Quinn. She had seemed like an easy victim too. So without thinking too much, Quinn put her hand on the diva's cheek, her thumb caressing it gently. "Don't worry about it, truth be told, I enjoy being by myself a lot more than in school too." Quinn confessed, letting out a grin.

Rachel blushed slightly at the touch, averting her eyes. The conversation was at a standstill now, neither of them really knowing what to say. All the while, more and more people were walking out and going home. Mercedes came up behind Quinn, eyeing the diva with a smile on her face before stating, "Rach, about time to go." At the sound of Mercedes voice, Quinn jerked her hand back.

Rachel nodded at her friend, raising her gaze to boy she had been dancing with, wanting so badly to say something but for once, words escaped her.

"Uh, maybe I'll see you around some other time?" Quinn husked out before thinking it through – it wasn't like she'd ever show up at the Dance Hall dressed like this again. To her dismay however, Rachel replied with a "Sure. I'd like that." The brunette began skipping away, but turned around after a few steps. "What's your name anyway?"

Quinn's mind raced. A name? Of course she'd want a name. Of course Quinn should have thought of a name. What would be a good one? Finn? Noah? Kurt? Josh? Seth? Luckily, Quinn recalled a movie she'd seen not too long ago. "It's Skye." She blurted out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Skye. I'm Rachel. Maybe we'll see each other next Friday?" The tiny brunette beamed, before she went to join her friends on their way home, leaving a dumb-struck blonde behind.

_Fuck... _Quinn thought, running a hand across her forehead. _She's gonna expect to see me... Skye, next Friday. What kinda stupid ass name is that anyway? Oh god, why did I agree to do this again?_The cheerleader shook her head, put her hands in her pockets and started to walk home.


	2. The First Week

A/N: Oh wow, I'm pretty overwhelmed. When I woke up this morning my inbox was chock full of Story and Author alerts, plus a couple of reviews! So to say thank you to everyone who made my day pretty awesome – here's a new chapter. I'm not gonna update everyday, but currently I'm on chapter 5 and figured I could post a new one for you guys ^^ So thanks again everyone – hope you keep reading and enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Much love.

Oh, I forgot to do this before, so here goes:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Nor do I own the music or lyrics to "Moves Like Jagger" in the first chapter and "Sky Fits Heaven" in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – The First Week.**

The sky was pretty, all blue with a few puffy clouds covering some of the massive canvas. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping in a cheery manner – but Quinn didn't hear them, she hardly saw anything but the path she was running on – a graveled path through the local park. It was Tuesday and even after Cheerios practice, Quinn had felt the urge to run. It was the same urge she had had all weekend. It was like she had too much pent up energy, she had to get rid of it somehow.

So she ran. Earplugs in, blasting her ears and thoughts full of music instead of thinking about last Friday night. She couldn't help but keep going back to the brief conversation she had with Rachel as they parted ways. It was oh so brief, but it made the cheerleader smile. She had made Rachel's night a good one and she had to admit, that felt good. Maybe she should consider doing some charity work, if it felt that good to help people?

When would she have the time to do that though? Push it in between Cheerios practice, studying and making social calls? Quinn breathed through her nose and shook her head, there just wasn't enough hours in the day.

The head cheerleader felt perplexed as well. It felt _good_ to make Rachel's night a good one, but just yesterday she had shouted a demeaning name at the brunette in school. Keeping up appearances. It felt good to be at the top, it did. So why had it felt so horrible to shout at the tiny diva, when it was supposed to be one of the perks that came with being popular?

As with the other days, the realization that she was home, hit suddenly. She had hardly registered running back home. The blonde ran a hand through her long hair and growled underneath her breath. She all but ran up to her room, hardly greeting her parents and closing the door behind her.

Being popular felt good. Being nice felt good. She couldn't exactly be both, at least not to the people deemed lower on the social ladder than herself. But being cruel to them felt horrible. To be fair, Quinn had always felt that way, despite what people said and thought, she did have a heart. Ever since Friday though, she had just started thinking about it more and more. The blonde groaned, turned up the volume on her iPod and threw herself down on her bed. _God, I wish my head would just shut up._

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a star. Everyone knew it, including herself. She knew she could be a little too loud-mouthed about it, but still. She was a star and she was meant to shine brightly. The brunette knew she would get out of Lima, go to Broadway and fulfill her dreams. The thought of it alone made her beam, but she had hoped, and dreamed, of her High School days being more like the fairy-tale she had envisioned when she was younger.<p>

The diva had envisioned everyone recognizing her talent, treat her accordingly and have a good amount of friends. However, that was not her destiny. As she stood in the bathroom and tried her hardest to clean out the, ironically, berry slushie from her hair, she once again was hit by the reality that she simply just wasn't very well liked.

It stung, not just the ice chips in the slushie, but the reality of her situation. She was in her junior year now, one more year and this hell would be done and over with. She would go to Julliard and she would become a star.

Rachel had a little smile on her lips though, even though it was Wednesday and it had been five days since she had met _that_ boy. The brunette knew it was silly to still keep thinking about it, but that feeling of being wanted for something, other than ridicule, had been a brilliant feeling. She supposed it was that silly little smile on her face, that made Kurt roll his eyes as he walked into the ladies room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, washing out slushie from her hair, but still has a smile on her lips? You do realize no one's watching you. It's okay to be upset about being slushied."

"While it's a good exercise to smile through the hardships and pain of high school," Rachel countered "I was just... thinking about Friday."

Kurt chuckled softly as he stood next to the diva and fixed his, already, perfect hair. "Oh Rachel, as your friend, I'm going to tell you to not get your hopes up too high. Though I'm sure it felt fantastic – trust me, I know – don't go hoping it'll turn into some sappy romance."

Rachel straightened her posture, "It happened to you, though."

"As true as that is – and Blaine is wonderful," at the mention of his boyfriend, Kurt flicked his wrist slightly, a blinding smile on his face, "it just doesn't happen to everyone. I just don't want to deal with heartbroken Rachel again." The flamboyant boy finished, turning to his friend, smiling. "Say what you will, I know you were crushed about Finn. I just don't want you to shatter again, Rach."

The diva smiled softly, Kurt had really been there for her when Finn and her had broken up. He knew the big dork could be a bit of a heart breaker. They had become really good friends after that, but Rachel never did tell him that one of the reasons so was so sad about the break-up, was that people just stopped being civil to her. They had at least been somewhat civil, when she had been with the quarterback. "Thanks Kurt. You're a good friend."

"I know. I'm also fabulous." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Thursday, Quinn was out running again. It was a bit of windy day, but the wind on her face made the blonde smile. It felt rather good. There weren't as many people out in the park today, so when she reached the fountain in the middle, she opted to go sit on a bench nearby. Folding her legs up underneath her to sit Indian style, she just looked at the water.<p>

Rising, falling, rising, falling. In a way, one could compare it to popularity. Do one thing, be popular. Do another, be down in the dust. Quinn sat there for a long while, just staring at the water. It felt comforting to just sit and think of nothing for a good amount of time. Her head had been rumbling with all kinds of thoughts, from the normal stuff, to all this wondering about popularity and kindness to others in general.

Finally the blonde got up, put her earplugs back in, turned up the volume and started running home. It felt good to run. It felt good to make herself too tired to have coherent thoughts. It made all this speculating less heart wrenching.

Quinn ran past a brunette pushing a stroller by coincidence and it made her think of Rachel. She could still vividly remember how the diva smelled, how her luscious brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and that good, spinning feeling she got by being near her. It kind of bothered her how she could recall these details perfectly, when she had issues remembering some of her steps in the new Cheerios routine. Sue Sylvester had not been pleased. Quinn sighed – she really had to get her act together. She'd been a mess for nearly a week and it was starting to show.

As if the universe wanted to prove a point by showing just how much a mess Quinn Fabray was at the moment, she accidentally ran into an elderly man. He dropped his hat and was not at all pleased nor amused by Quinn's most sincere apologies. He even shook a fist at her, as the blonde hurried up and ran home.

* * *

><p>Quinn was laying in bed, reading. It was something as uninteresting as trigonometry. As she flipped a page, she heard an odd sound. Almost like someone was throwing rocks against her window. She put the book down and listened.<p>

_Tick. Tick._

There definitely was something. The blonde stood up and out of her bed, walking over to open the window, wanting to figure out what the hell it was. The cheerleader looked out the window, not entirely sure what, or who, she was expecting to see.

"Skye!"

"Rachel!" Quinn heard herself call. Okay, she wasn't expecting that. At all. And why in the world did she answer to Skye now? Only one person knew that name and... The blonde blinked in disbelief and looked down herself. Sure enough. She was dressed in the same clothes as last Friday, completely done with ace wrap and a sock stuffed down her underwear as well. Then, without wanting to, she found herself climbing out her window and slide down the pipe next to her room, down to the grass.

Quinn raised her head to look at Rachel. The diva was absolutely radiant – it was almost like her skin was glowing in the dark of the night. "Hey babe," she heard herself purr at the brunette before confidently walking over and wrapping the tiny girl in a warm embrace. It felt good. Warm and comforting.

Rachel pulled her head back slightly, muttering a brief "Hey," before she slowly inched closer and closer, brushing her lips past Quinn's. The blonde could feel Rachel's breath on her lips, could almost feel the beautiful brunette's tongue as it licked her own lips. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, their lips met. It was tender, sweet and beautiful. The cheerleader let out of a soft moan...

...and woke up with a gasp. She sat up in her bed, panting. The images of her dream ran through her head like a wildfire and somewhere in her stomach, she had this painfully warm feeling. Quinn let out a load groan and crashed back down on her bed again, throwing both her hands up to her face. What the hell was happening?

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, did you hear?" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he went by Rachel, immediately grabbing her arm in a lock and dragging her with him.<p>

The diva was confused. "Hear what?"

"The news about Santana!"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, no. Is she pregnant?"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, "Nonono my fellow diva – she was suspended for a month and grounded at home too, I believe."

Rachel stopped in her tracks immediately, widening her eyes slightly at her friend. "What? For what? What did she do?"

"Apparently, she attempted to steal a slushie machine. You know, like Puck did."

"...Why on earth would Santana steal a slushie machine?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kurt gushed "But, I overheard some people saying it was because Brittany wanted one to build slushie castles."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "Sweet gesture I suppose, but that was rather foolish of her."

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed in delight. "A Latina-free month, it should be good."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends excitement and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Quinn Fabray walking towards class. Smiling. Surely, that didn't bode well.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been yelled at by Sue Sylvester three times this week, prompted by the head cheerleader forgetting her steps once again. Their coach had finally warned Quinn that if she didn't step up to the plate and get it together, she'd be demoted to confetti cleaner. The blonde attempted to reassure herself that it was because of that warning, she now was bandaging herself with ace wrap.<p>

She had sneaked out of her house under pretense of going to see Santana, but she was really headed towards the Dance Hall. On her way there, she'd stopped in the park, hid behind some bushes and trees and undergone her 'transformation'. Quinn had never returned the clothes she had borrowed a week ago, so she had washed them, with the intention of using them again tonight. She had to figure this out.

Was she really a closeted cross dresser? Being just slightly different than her piers would kill her, and her popularity, but she had to know for sure, so she had a plan. She'd go there tonight as Skye. If she had a good time like last, she would just have to admit it to herself and attempt to deal with it. If not, she would be reassured that she was in fact, just as normal as the rest of the teenagers in Lima.

With her head held high, the shadow of her cap covering her eyes, Quinn Fabray walked into the Dance Hall.

* * *

><p>She really wanted to just let loose and get lost in the music, but on the other hand, she kept reminding herself that she <em>shouldn't <em>enjoy this at all. She just wanted to keep being normal, keep on being the same Quinn that everyone knew and respected. At the same time... it was rather difficult to not enjoy dancing with this red-headed girl, who definitely had some moves and seemed to enjoy dancing with a 'guy' who actually had some as well.

After an hour or so, Quinn stepped away from the dance floor to get something to drink. As she slipped down into an empty sofa, she let out a soft sigh. Sipping from her bottle of water, she couldn't help but admit she had _fun_ dancing like this. There was just something more... appealing about dancing with another girl, than with another dude who had no moves and pretty much a one-track mind.

What did that mean though? Could she actually go here, as herself and dance with girls without being perceived as some lesbian? Quinn snorted at the thought. No, she couldn't. Not without being called a dyke or have something horrible done to her. She saw what had happened to the very flamboyant and gay boy at school and still happened to him. She wouldn't be able to do that. Was this her only choice then?

She had to face it, it had been a long time since she actually had any fun at any kind of party. It was like she was always just there, but not really. In her head, she was miles away, thinking about other things constantly. She spun the bottle in her hands and let out a loud sigh. Junior year and she couldn't actually remember the last time she'd had a good time like now. Alone as well. _That's kinda sad, isn't it. _Quinn snorted.

The blonde finished her water and stood up, looking out over the masses. Everyone there seemed to be having a good time, why shouldn't she? _Because you're not... exactly yourself, _she tried to argue, looking down at her body. Then again, when she actually was herself, she just didn't have a good time, like she did now. _But it just isn't... proper to do this._ Quinn looked up at the ceiling, as if she expected it to have some answers for her.

"Hey, Skye was it?" A voice suddenly said near Quinn, and she must have looked incredibly surprised, since Rachel immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't meant to disturb you, I was just wondering if you rem-"

"Rachel, right?" Quinn - who had her wits about her much quicker than Rachel seemed to have - asked in that husky voice she hoped could pass as a boy's voice.

The brunette seemed to blush slightly, nodding. "I just, hello, wanted to, you know, say hi." Rachel could have slapped herself mentally – she was usually so eloquent!

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. "Hi," It was kinda fun to see the diva being so flustered. She had to guess it wasn't often that Rachel talked to guys. The boy for a night tilted her head and smiled slightly, even if it wasn't right to do this, it would make Rachel's night if she danced with her. Quinn knew that. It had been kinda fun for Quinn too last time, right? "Would you like to, you know, dance?" The blonde asked. She figured she would actually like to have a good night and it was better to ask for forgiveness, than it was for permission.

The diva smiled and nodded and so, Quinn lead her to the dance floor where a fairly upbeat song was just starting. As Rachel twirled herself around Quinn, the latter couldn't help but chuckle and just go with it, let loose and be free.

The boy for the night was slightly amused when the slow songs came as well, when Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest and the height difference was just perfect. She wasn't smothered by Rachel's hair, and the tiny diva didn't have to rest on top of her shoulder, but just... it was odd, they kinda fit each other in that way.

Quinn let her body take over at one point while she thought. It had been _fun_ dancing with the red-head, but dancing with Rachel actually felt... good. It was like they just clicked, at least when dancing. Maybe this was some kinda sign in some way, maybe she should actually try to befriend Rachel? Not just as this _guy, _but actually be nice to her at school. That brought about another set of thoughts of popularity, and Quinn groaned, willing her head to just shut up.

"You alright?" Rachel asked, unwrapping herself from Quinn's embrace – and when had _that_ happened?

Quinn coughed "Uh yeah, I was just... getting lost in the music."

Rachel smiled softly, leaning in and resting her head against Quinn. The blonde couldn't help but smile slightly, as they swayed together.

"_Traveling down this road, watching the signs as I go. I think I'll follow the sun, isn't everyone just, traveling down their own road, watching the signs as they go, I think I'll follow my heart, it's a very good place to start._"

Quinn closed her eyes and let her body follow the music, her head paying close attention to the lyrics that blasted out of the speakers.

"_Hand fits giving so do it. That's what the Gospel said to me. Life fits living so let your judgments go, that's how our future should be._"

Let your judgments go... was that what Quinn should be doing? But who would she be, if she didn't judge the people lower than her on the social ladder? Where would she end up? What would happen? There were so many questions fluttering through Quinn's head, eventually she had to let out a long sigh and step back from the brunette in her arms. "I'm... I gotta go."

Rachel stopped abruptly and looked up at the boy for a night, her insecurities setting in immediately. "Oh... Did I-"

"No, no, Rachel... I just... got some stuff tomorrow, with uh, my parents." Quinn attempted a genuine smile down at the petite diva, fighting back the urge to stroke her cheek in a reassuring manner. "I had a really good time tonight," the blonde smile, that wasn't a lie, "If I didn't have to get up early, I'd stay."

Rachel blushed slightly, "I had a really good time too, Skye."

_Urgh... That name..._

"Maybe..." the diva continued, as she looked up at those beautiful hazel eyes, locking on with her chocolate ones. For once, Quinn didn't attempt to hide her eyes or even look away. "Maybe I could... have your number?"

_Shit! Think fast, think fast, think fast..._ "Uhh..." Quinn straightened her cap and swallowed, then an idea hit her. "I'd love to give it to you, but uhm, I broke my phone yesterday." The blonde smiled sheepishly, it was an alright lie. But the look on Rachel's face... She looked so... so downcast, so rejected. So before thinking it through, Quinn blurted out: "But uh, maybe I could get your e-mail?"

When the brunette's frown turned into a brilliant smile, Quinn couldn't help but grin slightly.


	3. Lost In My Head

A/N: This chapter is kinda... filled with thoughts. In my eyes, Quinn has to figure out some other stuff before she (and we) can get to the whole "Oh shizzle, I like girls" thing. So this is her slowly figuring it out (and figuring out herself) in a bit of a round about way.

Also, this chapter deals with Christianity. I'm not religious. But I respect people who are, so if what I've written below offends anyone – I'm sorry.

And for the final note tonight, this chapter is... Well I'm pleased with it, but I'm entirely sure what you, my lovely readers, will think of it. Also, I know I'm not brilliant with dialogue.

As a last note – seeing as this chapter is kinda heavy, I can -promise- you an update on Thursday that's quite a bit lighter!

Oh and as always, thank you guys SO much for your reviews. They mean the world to me. If I could, I would hug you and your words. Much love to everyone reading.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

**X**

**Chapter 3 – Lost In My Head.**

Saturday she went running. Three times. Sunday she went running. Three times. The third time her mother had asked if anything was wrong, to which Quinn had reassured her that there was nothing wrong, nothing at all. She just had a lot of pent up energy she needed to get out.

It was kinda the truth. It seemed as though no matter how much she ran, how often or how far, there was still something restless inside her. She couldn't stop it. Her thoughts kept churning in her head, they simply wouldn't let her rest. So Sunday evening she sat down by her desk, flipped on the radio and stared down at a piece of blank paper in front of her. She'd heard people say writing often helped. Quinn figured she'd give it a go, she'd pretty much try anything to get the restless feeling out of her body. So the blonde grabbed a pen and started writing:

**I set a goal for Friday night. I said to myself I'd go, see if I had a good time again, or if it was just a fluke the first time. I'll be honest. I had fun. What does it mean though, that I had fun? Or more importantly, why did I have fun, dressed like a damn boy? Would it have been the same if I'd gone as myself? Why does it feel so... so wrong to have fun like this? At the same time, it felt so good to make Rachel happy – and I made her happy by being... Not me. What am I supposed to do about all these... feelings and thoughts?**

Quinn glared at the piece of paper, tapping her pen against it. There was no use writing the questions down, she had the questions in her head already. Those questions that kept her so occupied and so antsy. She didn't need the questions, she needed the answers.

**Answers... Answers to my questions. Who can give them to me? That's another question... Oh this is kinda stupid. **

Quinn grabbed the paper and crumbled it up, throwing it over to the garbage can. She groaned and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes caught hold of the bible standing on a shelf. It wouldn't hold any of the answers she was looking for, she knew that. According to it, everything she thought and felt at the moment was probably a horrible sin. The blonde rolled her eyes. She was a christian, yes, but after she'd met a certain pastor, she preferred to see the bible as a set of guidelines, not something to be followed without doubt or question.

She hadn't told her father that, however. Nor was she going to. The blonde stood up and walked over to the shelf, her fingertips sliding over the cover of her bible. It was pretty worn by now. She'd used to think she could pray and the answers would come, but she didn't anymore.

A couple of months ago, Quinn had been walking home from Cheerios practice, when she heard a soft song coming from the church, the one she usually attended on Sundays. She had walked inside, only to discover their new pastor, singing some kind of rock song she hadn't ever heard. Quinn had almost managed to sneak out again, but he had seen her and beckoned her over. It had lead to a longer talk about religion and how it should be viewed.

"_I don't believe we should be so literal when it comes to the bible, that's my view of things."_ The young pastor had said, and Quinn had been fairly shocked. _"Think about it though, Quinn. God made all of us, he made us perfect. I am perfect, so are you. We should not hate other people for having other thoughts, views, race or religions. They too, are made to be perfect. We say God does not make mistakes, no?"_ Somewhat reluctantly, Quinn had to agree with the pastor. "_Many religions boil down to love, really. Love and respect. Love thy neighbor. It's not th__at hard.__ It simply means respecting others and regarding their needs and desires as highly as we regard our own, you know?_"

Quinn was never gonna tell her father about the conversation she'd had, but she had treasured it. Throughout all of her upbringing, Christianity had seemed so... tight, so constricting to her. But with the young pastor's words, it was a whole new story. Quinn smiled slightly to herself... and then her thoughts started running rampant again.

Who could she talk to? Who could she ask? Who would have answers for her?

* * *

><p>Monday had been a hellish day. Cheerios practice had been utterly exhausting and once again, Quinn had been so lost in her thoughts that she forgot some of her cues. Coach Sylvester had grabbed the nearest bullhorn and yelled: "SLOPPY FABRAY!" That had been followed by something about voodoo dolls and making Quinn march like she wanted her to, but the cheerleader had stopped paying attention and just walked off.<p>

She hadn't shown up to practice on Tuesday, figuring it was best she let Coach Sylvester calm down and scream at the rest of the team instead. On Wednesday, instead of going to lunch like the rest of the school, she went out to the stadium instead. Sitting on the bleachers, not really looking at anything in particular. She was still a mess, still with no answers, nothing but questions.

It wasn't like she had anyone to talk to. Santana was a friend, but more in a rival sort of way, than a "So by the way, I like wearing boy's clothes, discuss!" way. Brittany was sweet and had her insightful moments, but too ditsy and... Well that was kinda it. She couldn't exactly talk to her parents, and she didn't really have anyone else. It was lonely at the top indeed.

So sitting there, on the bleachers, thoughts running wild – that was when she heard a somewhat muffled scream. Quinn stood up and looked around, trying to locate what and where the noise was coming from.

After a couple of minutes of somewhat frantic searching (the scream freaked her out a bit) she finally found where it was coming from. A port-a-potty pushed over on its side, a broom handle stuck in to prevent whoever was inside from opening the door. Quinn groaned. She'd go for name calling and throwing slushies at people, but this was just disgusting and much too degrading. So the blonde walked over, removing the broom and throwing the door open.

"Let me ou—Oh. Oh thank god!" Kurt started saying as someone finally opened the door and he could _breathe_ again. He stopped abruptly when he saw _who_ had opened the door though. The cheer leading captain. Quinn Fabray. HBIC. He swallowed a lump. "I-I'm, I, uh, sorry, I'll be quiet?"

Quinn blinked. Then she sighed, shaking her head. "Look, you may think I'm a bitch, but even _I _think this degrading. Come on, get out." She reached out her hand to Kurt.

The flamboyant boy grabbed it with a smile and dragged himself out of the awful prison. "Thanks... I've been in there since this morning."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that. Kurt, right?" Quinn asked, hoping she got the name right.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, and uh, thanks, I guess. Not like you did it however, it was merely a case of scared teenage boys felling like I threatened their masculinity." He snorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "For what it's worth, I think you're pretty cool. Brave too." She admitted, smiling slightly at Kurt.

The boy quirked an eyebrow. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, just complimented him? "Okay... I'm sorry, I'm finding it rather difficult to believe the most popular girl in school would take the time to talk with me. Is this some sort of set up?" Kurt started digging through his backpack frantically.

"No, I really mean-" Quinn blinked. "Why are you suddenly wearing a raincoat?"

"I'm just prepared to get slushied now. I'd really prefer for it to not ruin my clothes."

"I..." Quinn deadpanned. She stood there for a long time, just staring at the boy in front of her. The boy who had, in no more than a minute, managed to get a raincoat out of his bag _and_ put it on. The boy whom before had seemed thankful was now frightened. He was almost shivering, anticipating an attack. He was _scared_ of _her._ It wasn't enough that it was lonely at the top, now she scared people into thinking she was gonna attack them at any given time.

It was too much. Combined with everything that had happened, every question running through her mind, her restlessness, it was just too much. She clenched her fists at her side, wanting to scream at the boy for being stupid – she _did_ actually respect him for being who he was and not afraid to show it, but... Screaming and shouting wouldn't do any good.

Slowly, she deflated. "Are you... scared of me?"

"I... Uhm. Well, to be perfectly honest... Yes. I've seen you go off on people, it's rather frightening." Kurt admitted, slowly letting his hands fall down to his sides. It really seemed like there wasn't gonna be any slushie attack or anything. All he could do was look at the girl in front of him, the terrible Quinn Fabray. Only, she didn't seem so terrible at the moment.

"You... Look, Kurt. Don't be scared of me, I won't... I wouldn't do anything to you."

Now it was Kurt's time to deadpan. He stood there, momentarily shocked, before he regained his ability speak. "I suppose... You never did anything to me in particular, Quinn. It's just... You learn to be afraid of those who are higher in the student body hierarchy."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I suppose so..." She looked over Kurt. He was now slowly taking off his raincoat and packing it back up. It wasn't fair that he had to be afraid, it really wasn't. He should be allowed to be whoever he was, be happy about it, without fearing for stupid attacks or worse things... Quinn couldn't help but blink when realization dawned on her; she was one of the people who made it hard for people like Kurt.

The cheerleader turned on her heel, walking slowly at first, but soon she built herself into a sprint as she ran around the tracks of the stadium.

Kurt watched her run off, still feeling rather baffled. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl though, she'd seemed genuinely horrified at the idea that _he_ was scared of _her._

Quinn missed a couple of classes, but she didn't stop running until she almost fainted. That was when she finally had an idea of who she could talk to.

* * *

><p>The church was quiet, she had expected as much. Her steps echoed as she walked between the benches. Quinn had hoped to find her pastor there. She had pretty much given up on getting answers from anyone, she had run herself into the ground pretty much, but the questions wouldn't stop haunting her. She had to talk to someone, anyone. She figured her pastor would be her best bet, possibly her only bet. She couldn't see him anywhere, though. Letting out a small cough, she attempted to call him. "Pastor Thomas?"<p>

"In here!" came a chipper reply. Quinn followed the voice into what she figured would be the pastor's office. The blonde had to quirk an eyebrow when she entered, there were a bunch of boxes and she couldn't determine if the pastor had just unpacked, or if he was packing.

"Busy?" She asked, gesturing to all the various boxes.

"It seems the congregation doesn't appreciate my attitude as much as you do." Pastor Thomas smiled at the young woman. "So after a lot of discussing back and forth, I figured it was just best for me to find somewhere else to be. Seems I'm a little too... radical, I believe they said."

"Oh..." Quinn sighed. "I shouldn't bother. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize!" The pastor was quick to cut in, still smiling brightly at the young girl. "I'm not out of here till Friday, so tell me why you decided to drop by, Quinn?" He stopped packing and leaned up against his desk, peering at the blonde.

Quinn started wringing her hands. She had decided she would talk to him. Maybe not tell him the entire truth but... She needed to talk to _someone_ who wasn't afraid of her, wasn't her parent or anything else. She knew the pastor wouldn't go mouthing off to anyone else, he had some sort of code surely. "It's just... I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"You gotta narrow it down for me a little."

"It's just... I'm not entirely sure how to put it. I mean... I've been thinking about... being a better person," Quinn bit her lower lip and continued when the pastor didn't interrupt, "I thought I was a pretty decent human being up until a week ago. Like, something happened and I couldn't help thinking that it felt good to be, you know, helping another person feel good. Then I realized that I've never really done that before, been good to people," Quinn was rambling now, she knew it, but it felt good to _say _these words, even if they didn't make much sense, "and today I find out that people are like, scared of me. I never wanted them to be scared, I just wanted them to respect me."

When the blonde finally stopped to take in a breath, Pastor Thomas held up a hand, smiling slightly. "That was a mouthful. Let me see if I got it right. You," he gestured to her uniform, "are a cheerleader, correct?" Quinn nodded. "Okay, so that probably means you're pretty popular. Which in turn means you've been able to do pretty much whatever you wanted in all of high school, right?" Again, the blonde could only nod.

Pastor Thomas rubbed his forehead with one hand, nodding slowly. "Okay, so... Something happened to you where you realized it felt good to help people who... maybe aren't as popular as you?" Another nod. "Okay... Well Quinn, I'm going to let you in on a little secret concerning high schools and popularity and everything."

He leaned forward, and whispered. "In the grand scheme of things, Quinn, high school really doesn't matter much. In a couple of years, you're gonna go to collage, you're gonna forget most of the people you went to high school with. Then after that, you're gonna go on to work, to become someone and you're eventually gonna forget who you went to collage with."

The pastor ran a hand through his rather unruly mane and continued, "What _does_ matter now is figuring out who you are. That's no easy feat, Quinn. Kids these days don't allow themselves to be something that's out of the norm, but that will just hurt you later. Everyone's so afraid of being themselves, that they rather be someone else. That's just plain wrong. We're all perfect, remember? So you're popular now, that's cool, but it's not gonna last forever. So I suppose, to conclude this rant," he chuckled softly, "the question is; would you prefer to be popular, and have people be afraid of you, or would you rather want people who actually like you for who you are, and respect you for it?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek harshly, mulling the pastor's answer over. Had he actually given her any answers, or just more questions? "Oh," pastor Thomas said after a few minutes, looking at Quinn again, "Not to be rude or anything, but... If you wanna get out of Lima, and survive out there, you might wanna think about being someone who isn't _just_ a cheerleader."

The blonde nodded at the pastor's words, thanking him for his time, before she walked out, going home.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran her fingers across an old photo album. Gingerly, she opened it. The first picture was of her mother, head cheerleader at the time, standing on top of a human pyramid, her smile big and proud. Then there was a picture of her father, quarterback, spinning a football in his hands. Then there were several pictures of the Fabray couple in college, then their wedding and then came the baby pictures, of both her and Frannie.<p>

Then the pictures of the various stages where the two children grew up. Frannie was a head cheerleader too, honor roll student, dating the quarterback and there was the picture of her going off to college with her boyfriend. Quinn closed her eyes, was Frannie repeating the life of her parents? Would she marry her boyfriend after college, get two beautiful children, be a proper christian family and eventually raise her children to do the exact same thing? Maybe even settle down in Lima as well?

Was that what Quinn wanted? Slowly she stood up, put the photo album back in its place, before she walked through the living room, up the stairs and into her room. For a long time she stood in front of her mirror, just looking at herself. She was already well on her way, repeating the life of her parents. The only thing she was missing was the boyfriend.

Quinn kept looking into the mirror. She saw Finn standing beside her, holding her hand as they went off to college together, saw him look at her lovingly as she strode down the aisle. She could even see him holding one of their children. But then she saw herself – just like her mother. A drink in her hand, loving her kids, but wishing she could be as full of life as them. Wanting the feeling of having the world at the tip of her fingers, learn new things, explore, try... Live. Be something that wasn't just a good christian housewife.

Her mother would never say it, but Quinn saw it. She felt sorry for her mother, she was pretty sure that was why she had a drink in her hand all the time as well. At least the alcohol was an escape. It hadn't been as prominent before, but Quinn figured after Frannie had moved out, her mother could only see Quinn as the last bird to leave the nest. And then what would happen?

Quinn rubbed her eyes, looking into the mirror again. That wasn't the life she wanted. She loved her mother and her father, but she didn't want their lives. She wanted to _be_ someone. She wanted to be respected, not feared. Slowly the blonde could make out something else in the mirror. She could see herself working with something she enjoyed, surrounded by people who admired and respected her... For a brief moment, she thought she could glimpse a brunette, but the vision faded quickly. Quinn rubbed her eyes and walked over to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly scribbling on it:

**I want to be more. I want to make more of myself. I want to be nicer. Respected, not feared. High school doesn't matter in the long run.**

Now all she had to do was implement this into her life. Easier said than done, of course, but everyone had to start somewhere. As the blonde was thinking about ways to do that, she tilted her head slightly and noticed another piece of paper. She grabbed and unfolded it, smiling slightly. Rachel's e-mail. The cheerleader stood up and placed it in edge of her mirror, along with the number to pastor Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Hey there.**

**Heya. Sorry it took me so long to write, been crazy busy. Just wanted to tell you, I had a really good time Friday. Hope to see you there this Friday too? **

**Skye.**

* * *

><p>"E-mail sent" flickered on her screen briefly, she rubbed her forehead. Maybe she hadn't entirely figured out the whole Rachel and being a possible cross-dresser thing, but at least she had managed to sort something out this week. Fact of the matter was, pretending to be Skye for another night, would make Rachel's night a good one.<p>

She could be a good person. A different person. All Quinn had to do now, was put it into motion.


	4. Everything I Give You

A/N: Hey there! Glad you seemed to like the last chapter! This is sort of a short one, but the break is where I felt it should be :p In any case, my life is not my own this weekend so I won't promise any updates until Monday/Tuesday. With that said, I hope you enjoy and I hope you have a brilliant weekend.

And as ever – thank you so much for your reviews and alerts and favorites. It's really amazing to wake up to an inbox that's full of emails from here! Much love!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em! Wish I did. Don't own "Nothing really matters" either.**

x

**Chapter 4 – Everything I Give You**

Rachel sat by her nightstand, running a brush through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't quite stop herself from thinking about the boy she'd met. She had even given him her e-mail address, but so far, her inbox was empty. Having watched numerous romantic comedies, she knew that there wouldn't be a reply immediately, because social etiquette required that one would have to wait a coupe of days, maybe even a week, before being contacted.

Still, she sighed. It would've been nice to have heard from him. Just something, anything really, to make sure she wasn't making it all up in her head. They had hardly talked, which was fairly unusual for the diva, but the way it felt when they were dancing... When they were just standing there, body against body, it felt like they were the only people in the room. It had felt like electricity shooting throughout her body when he ran his hands across her hips, when he breathed in her ear... Rachel chuckled to herself, she knew Kurt would berate her for fantasizing about a boy she'd only met _two_ times.

Just then, she heard a familiar 'bong'. Turning her head to her laptop, she couldn't help but smile brilliantly as she saw a new message in her inbox, from a certain 'SkyeFitsHeaven'.

The tiny diva almost squealed with delight – he had enjoyed it too, he even wanted to see her again! She really wasn't making it all up in her head, it truly wasn't just an idea she had, she had proof now! Quickly she pulled out her bedazzled phone and started typing frantically.

**Skye e-mailed me! - x R.**

**What does it say? - x K. **

**That he had a good time Friday and hopes to see me there next Friday too :) - x R. **

**Ooooooh I like the sound of that! :D So did you reply yet? – x K.**

**No, I was thinking about how I should word my reply. When I should send it too. I mean, is it acceptable to reply immediately, or should I follow the standard 'wait a bit' approach everyone seems to be following? - x R.**

**Only you, Rach. Only you ;) Do whatever you feel like! Now if you'll excuse me, Project Runway is back on. See you tomorrow! - x K.**

Rachel chuckled softly to herself, then put her phone back down. She took in a deep breath and looked at her computer screen. Chewing on her lower lip, she typed up a reply fairly quickly and sent it off. The brunette nodded to herself, already looking forward to Friday, before standing up and getting ready to choose a ballad to practice before she'd go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Hey there. (2)**

**I can't wait. I'll see you Friday.**

**Rachel.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday and she'd managed to be decent ever since her realization. She hadn't called anyone any cruel names, she'd hadn't slushied anyone, hell, she'd hardly glared at anyone. It felt kinda okay to her, although she'd gotten a fair amount of strange looks and Kurt had almost had a heart attack, when she'd greeted him casually in passing.<p>

No one had questioned her, no one had stood up to point out that the wicked witch seemed to be hibernating. Quinn supposed she had to thank Brittany for getting the latina suspended for a month. If the black-haired girl had been around, it would've been a whole other story. Quinn however, figured that with two weeks still to go of the latina's suspension, she could manage to try out being mellow instead of a bitch without fearing interference from Santana.

All Quinn could do was hope she could pull it off without anyone else being ridiculous about her new attitude.

The blonde shook her head, enough thinking about that. She had to get ready for the Dance Hall. She'd help the tiny brunette to have a great night again, that's how Quinn was thinking about it. Helping out someone less fortunate than her. Thus, the blonde figured, she owed it to Rachel to at least dress a bit differently this time.

Easier said than done, however. It wasn't like she had any boy's clothes... So while her parents were downstairs watching TV, she silently went into their bedroom to potentially raid her father's closet. Quinn's heart was beating fast, hammering against her ribcage as she strained to listen in on what was going on downstairs. If either of them came up here, finding their daughter rummaging through mens clothes... well, Quinn wasn't sure what would happen. Maybe they'd send her to bible camp again.

The blonde shook her head, no time to get distracted by her thoughts, now. Her father was very much a suit type of man and it wasn't like she was gonna wear a suit tonight. Nor would it fit her. But Quinn knew she had once seen him in something she was sure she could... Yes! There!

Triumphantly, Quinn pulled out the lumberjack shirt, grinning to herself. Now she just needed a pair of trousers... Reaching into the very bottom of the pants pile, she found a couple of black khakis that would do the job perfectly. She'd just have to wear a belt.

As quietly as she had slipped in, she slipped out of the room, quick to pack the clothes up in her bag. She ran downstairs, calling out a goodbye to her parents, before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?"<p>

"It's not a date."

"Uh-huh."

"It's _not_ a date, Kurt!"

"Kurt, stop being mean to Rachel."

"Wha-I-I'm not being mean!"

"If she doesn't think it's a date, it's not a date. Just focus on your _driving_, please."

"Thank you, Blaine. It's nice to know there's an actual gentleman present."

"Whatever, I still say it's a date."

"Go away, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Quinn thanked her lucky stars that it was April and the weather was fairly warm. She also thanked them for there not being a lot of people in the park at this time. Like last, she'd opted to get changed in the shadow of a couple of bushes. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it had to do.<p>

So now, fully changed, ace wrapped and a sock stuffed down there, she casually walked over to the Dance Hall. Quinn didn't feel as weird about it this time, she knew she had a purpose with this. She'd make Rachel happy by being Skye, it was just another step in Quinn's plan to become a somewhat different person, someone who wasn't feared but _liked_ and even respected.

The boy for another night had opted to wear a cap again, it was really the only thing she could think of that would cover her hair properly and didn't look _too_ retarded.

Quinn got to the entrance, got her stamp and walked inside, her eyes scanning the crowd for the beautiful diva. When she didn't find her target, she grinned. Santana and Brittany had always told her Rachel was a diva, one of those hopeless romantic saps and just a general annoyance. The thing Quinn focused on tonight however, was the romantic sap part. She had _just_ the right idea for how to approach Rachel when she appeared.

* * *

><p>Mercedes met the trio at the entrance, letting out a loud and cheerful "Heeeey!" before running up and hugging the three of them. Rachel smiled brightly, returning the hug. Sure, the pair of them were pretty competitive when it came to solos in Glee – but outside of that, they actually had quite a bit in common. When Rachel had been befriended by Kurt, the friendship with Mercedes had just kinda happened as well.<p>

The the four friends walked inside, got their stamps and were about to deliver their jackets for safe keeping, when someone suddenly whispered in Rachel's ear: "May I take your jacket?"

The diva jumped and spun around quickly, for an instant she was tempted to reach for the pepper-spray in her pocket, but then she recognized the person who had whispered to her.

It was Skye, of course. Though he looked a little flustered now, apologizing; "Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," When the diva didn't respond, still a little shocked, he reached over and gently guided her jacket off her shoulders, "I just wanted to, you know, help a little." He smiled and handed it over for safe keeping, before he turned to Rachel, smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you, Skye. You just scared me a little bit, I didn't quite expect that." Rachel blushed slightly and she couldn't help but think, Skye seemed like a gentleman.

Their eyes locked and they just stood there for what seemed like an eternity – just looking at one another. Those beautiful hazel eyes had a gleam in them, they just seemed to twinkle, almost turning golden when the light hit them just right.

A loud cough knocked Rachel out of her trance and she quickly recovered, looking over at her friends. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Skye, these are my friends. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes." Pointing to each one as she said their names.

Skye just smiled, raising a hand in greeting. "Hey, I'm Skye."

Almost in unison, her friends gushed out a 'Hey Skye', but the boy turned his attention towards Rachel just about immediately, smiling in that confident way. "If your friends don't mind, I would like to ask you to accompany me to the dance floor."

He extended his hand to Rachel, and the diva couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Kurt give a squeal in the background. The tiny brunette took Skye's extended hand and nodded, following him as he guided them through the numerous other people there this night.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't help but think that she would've made a very gallant boy, had she been born that way. Mentally, she gave herself a pat on the shoulder. The way Rachel had smiled when she had taken her jacket had been wonderful. Such a simple gesture, such an amazing reward.<p>

Of course, as it was common at the Dance Hall, they'd gone out dancing. Hardly sensing other people around the two of them. Quinn found herself to be lost in the way Rachel moved. She was so graceful, the way she moved seemed so... so effortless. She wasn't as good a dancer as Brittany, but on the other hand, you couldn't really compare the two of them. Rachel felt the _music_ whereas Brittany seemed to feel the _beat._

"_When I was very young, nothing really mattered to me, but making myself happy. I was the only one._"

Quinn cheered inwardly. She loved Madonna. But she couldn't really show it, she figured that there wasn't really _that_ many guys who were into Madonna.

"_Now that I am grown, everything's changed. I'll never be the same, because of you._"

The blonde smiled as it seemed that Rachel too, might have been a Madonna fan. At least she mouthed along to the lyrics, twirling around herself.

"_Nothing really matters, love is all we need. Everything I give you, all comes back to me._"

Quinn grabbed the tiny girl by the hand and spun her around, once, twice, three times – and the brunette laughed so hard (she might have been a little bit dizzy as well) that she had to lean up against Skye.

"_Looking at my life, it's very clear to me. I lived so selfishly, I was the only one._"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as well, Rachel's laugh truly seemed contagious. The boy for a night looked down at the beautiful brunette in her arms, their eyes locking once more.

"_I realize, that nobody wins. Something is ending and something begins._"

Without thinking too much about it, the cheerleader ran a hand up to Rachel's jaw, caressing it softly.

"_Nothing takes the past away, like the future. Nothing makes the darkness go, like the light. You're shelter from the storm. Give me comfort in your arms._"

They both leaned forward, they could both feel the others breath on their lips. The tiny amount of space between them was crackling with electricity.

"_Nothing really matters, love is all we need. Everything I give you, all comes back to me._"

Rachel pulled back suddenly. She was breathing somewhat heavily and her eyes were rather wide and almost unblinking. Quinn blinked herself, straightening up. She'd been so lost in the brunette, what had just happened?

"I... I really need some air." Rachel all but stormed off, leaving a bewildered Quinn behind. _What the hell?_

"Rachel, wait!" The blonde shouted, running after the diva.


	5. All Comes Back to Me

A/N: Hii! So with the wonders of creating notes on your phone, I managed to write out another chapter. Little bit on the short side, but I'll make up for it next time. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, it was just a good (and exciting) time to break it off. Next update will be sometime during the week where work isn't killing me ;p

A special thank you to the people who read and review – you guys are amazing. Again, could I hug you and your words, I would. Love you. And a special, _special_, thank you to Co – you're awesome.

Here you go!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did, all the Faberry rumors concerning episode 3x07 would so be true.**

X

**Chapter 5 – All Comes Back to Me**

"Rachel! Wait, come on!" Quinn shouted as she set off after the tiny brunette. She almost lost sight of her and she cursed the amount of people in the Dance Hall, but managed to catch a glimpse of the diva as she ran out one of the doors.

The blonde stopped just as she reached the door, catching her breath and looking outside. She managed to panic briefly – before she saw Rachel sitting on the ground, leaning up against a tree. Slowly, Quinn made her way over, wondering what exactly she had done to get such a reaction from the brunette.

Gingerly the boy for a night put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. When she didn't make a move to shrug it off, Quinn sat down next to her. "Hey... I didn't mean to... do whatever I did..." the blonde turned her head to look at Rachel – her eyes were glistening slightly. _Shit, is she crying? What on earth did I do?_

The brunette sniffed and took a deep breath, shaking her head slightly. "It wasn't anything you did, Skye," she said in a somewhat shaky voice, "It's just that... We almost kissed in there."

Quinn blinked. _We what? _The blonde had to choke back a little gasp that escaped her – she had been so caught up in those brown eyes that... She had leaned in, Rachel had too, hadn't she? Before Quinn could continue this train of thought however, the brunette continued;

"While it was very romantic and I – I wanted to, it just... It reminded me of a failed relationship where I..." Rachel attempted to dry her eyes furiously as she continued, "It seemed like we kissed too quickly. We hardly knew each other and he - he had someone else at the time."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. Rachel was talking about Finn. She remembered being furious with him for wanting to choose someone lower on the social ladder than herself, she remembered being quite hurt by it, but she had powered through. Had it been a couple of weeks ago, Quinn would probably have ended up shouting a lot of demeaning names at the tiny brunette right around now – but she couldn't do it. Rachel seemed so... fragile. Unable to think of much to say, Quinn opted to wrap her arm around the tiny brunette, pulling her closer to herself.

Rachel sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off blubbering like an idiot... I just... I don't want to make the same mistakes. I'd much rather learn and grow from the ones I've already made."

Quinn smiled slightly, she could kinda get what the tiny brunette was saying. "Don't worry, Rachel. I get it."

"I think I just... I would like to get to know you, instead of rushing into something, which I'm usually rather good at." Rachel scoffed.

The blonde absentmindedly stroked Rachel's arm, mulling over what the brunette had just confessed to her. It was what Quinn was pretty much trying to do at the moment – learn and grow from mistakes – wasn't it? Trying to be a better person, doing a good deed... The way the diva was opening up to her, Quinn had to reciprocate somehow. Swallowing a lump, the blonde husked; "Well... How about we start getting to know each other, by telling something about ourselves?"

Rachel chuckled softly. "Okay, then... I guess we'll do proper introductions first," she shifted away from Quinn and the blonde missed the warmth next to her immediately. Rachel straightened herself and the blonde could just _see_ a speech was on the way. "As you know, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm seventeen and I go to William McKinley. I'm incredibly talented, my future involves Julliard and being the star in several Broadway shows, hopefully including revival shows of Evita, West Side Story and Les Mis – I should be an obvious winner of glamorous awards and – oh – I'm also vegan." Here Rachel stopped and smiled, one of those award winning smiles.

Quinn blinked a couple of times. _Okay, little white lies never hurt anyone... _She raised her eyes to meet Rachel's again, grinning. "Okay, so. I'm Skye... Hanson. Seventeen, like you, and I uh..." _Think of a school, think of a school, think of a school, _"I go to Dalton Academy. I don't exactly have my future planned out like you do." Rachel couldn't help but chuckle slightly, then the boy for a night continued, "But I would like to get out of here eventually. So uh... Singing is a really big thing for you?" She asked.

Quinn knew though, she'd heard the horror stories from her fellow Cheerios. Though... When Rachel started talking passionately about her singing, how it started, where she was sure to end up, it didn't seem so horrible to the cheerleader. The diva had dreams, she didn't want anything to stand between her and stardom. The brunette was determined. Quinn could respect that.

As they sat there, talking – Quinn did manage to get a few sentences and questions in without being interrupted – the blonde couldn't help but wonder... What exactly was so horrible about Rachel Berry?

Sure, she talked a lot. But it wasn't bothersome at all. It was quite... endearing, for lack of a better word. Rachel had a different way of expression herself than her peers, but... in a good way. Quinn found herself getting quite lost in the seemingly endless stream of words that flowed out of the brunette's mouth.

As she talked, the blonde looked at her. At her eyes, mouth, face, body. She tried to take everything in. Rachel wasn't ugly, not at all. Sure, her nose was a little big, but... It fit her, it just... fit her. Quinn knew that she, herself, was beautiful – she had been told so her entire life. Picture-perfect. But Rachel was beautiful in a different way. Quinn couldn't quite put any words on how the diva was beautiful, she just _was._

So how come the whole school seemed united in taking the diva down a couple of pegs? Quinn had participated in it, even, just to follow the norm. But Rachel's spirit had never been broken entirely, she had never crumbled under the intense hate her fellow peers had bestowed upon her.

It was quite amazing really. Quinn was sure she'd broken by now. She was sure she would've transferred somewhere else, attempt to start over – but not Rachel. She kept powering through it. Admirable is what it was, really.

"So... If you don't mind me saying, it's quite an unusual name you have."

The boy for a night perked up her ears, mulling the question over. "Well, my parents were hippies." _Not so much a little white lie, as a massive one, that. _Quinn rolled her eyes, trying to change the subject quickly. "I'd like to hear you sing, one day."

After the initial breakdown with tears, Rachel had lit up, smiled and laughed as they had talked. But at this, the diva smiled so radiantly, Quinn couldn't help but think she should be in some sort of advert for dentists and toothpaste. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know. One day."

"Does that mean that... We should see each other again?" Rachel asked somewhat shyly, biting her lower lip as she awaited an answer.

Quinn knew that question would come eventually, but what should she reply? She could say no, but... she kinda liked just talking to Rachel and being around her. Saying yes would get her another night with the diva, another night of actually having a good time. If her answer was no though, she could just attempt to actually befriend the diva as herself – as Quinn Fabray.

Then she remembered Kurt's reaction to getting him out of that port-a-potty – Rachel would probably be the same way. Not afraid or scared, but... she probably wouldn't trust the head cheerleader. Maybe Quinn could try to gain her trust, but that would probably take forever – and only if Rachel would even give her a chance, which wasn't a sure thing.

As the blonde weighed her options, she had been looking away. But now she looked back – seeing Rachel biting her lower lip as she waited for a reply – and all Quinn's thoughts went down the drain. She breathed out a very soft "Yes," before coughing and attempting to cover up the girly admission, "Y-Yeah, I'd like that," she coughed again, smiling sheepishly afterward, "We could try somewhere that's not, you know, here? Like a movie?"

Had Quinn Fabray just asked a girl out on a date? _No,_ she quickly thought to herself, _it's just about letting Rachel have a good time. She wouldn't have a good time with me if I wasn't Skye. The fact I enjoy being around the girl is just a bonus, right? _

"I'd like that," Rachel said softly, looking up into those hazel eyes, opening her mouth to speak again – but never managed to get that far, as they announced over the speakers; "Time to pack up and go home, kids!"

Quinn got up quickly, extending her hand to Rachel. The brunette took her hand, blushing as she felt something akin to a bolt of electricity shoot through her when they clasped their hands together. The boy for a night swallowed a lump, feeling the exact same thing as the diva – but helped her up nonetheless. "So, I'll uhh, see you next Friday then, right?"

Rachel nodded, "It's a date then."

"Yeah, a date." Quinn grinned.

They were supposed to say goodbye now, they both knew it. But neither of them knew how, neither of them really wanted to. They hadn't let go of each others hands yet, their fingers interlaced. Time seemed to stand still for them, but they weren't uncomfortable. Quinn raised her head slowly, her gaze trailing up the tiny brunette until she reached those beautiful chocolate brown eyes – and she just got lost in them.

It was like that day at the mirror. It seemed as if she could see herself, the reflection of the person she wanted to be, the one she _could _be. Once again without meaning to, Quinn started to lean forward slightly – closing that gap between them. Rachel couldn't help herself either, she took a step towards the boy for a night, letting her free hand rest against Quinn's ace wrapped chest.

The gap between them closed and their lips met.

Quinn didn't exactly realize what was happening, until she swore she could see and feel fireworks going off inside of her.

Rachel didn't want to jump into anything with some guy, not again. But she couldn't help it. It was like she was just some metal object and Skye was a magnet – she felt drawn to him.

So they kissed – and what a kiss it was. Unable to help herself, Quinn ran her free hand up to Rachel's neck, pulling her closer – she needed her to be closer – continuing to kiss like she had never kissed anyone before. The diva's lips were incredibly soft against her own, plump and delicious.

The brunette had been kissed before. By Finn mostly, but still. But never like this. Where Finn's lips had a rough edge to them, these lips were so delicate and smooth – yet there still was an edge of fierceness. It was like she finally understood all those romantic comedies where a kiss changes everything – what she experienced now was truly one of those moments. Rachel had to resist the urge to let her leg pop slightly, as they did in the movies.

Quinn let her mind be on standby as she just lived in that moment. It was blissful. Both the kiss and the sudden silence in her head. As the blonde gently nipped on the brunette's lower lip, she swore she could hear a soft moan. The tip of her tongue darted over the diva's lips. She could feel them part ever so slowly-

A loud cough followed by an "Ahem!" was ultimately what broke them apart. Quinn couldn't stop breathing heavily and Rachel looked like she had turned scarlet as she turned to her friends, attempting to explain.

* * *

><p>Rachel had left somewhat quickly after their interruption – a shy smile on her face and a bounce in her step – gone off with her friends, on their way home.<p>

Quinn was left to herself, simply dumbstruck. She just stood there for at least ten minutes, her mind wonderfully blank, as she kept looking after the little brunette – even after she'd gone completely.

Only when one of the adult supervisors at the Dance Hall had asked her if she was okay, had Quinn woken from her daze, nodded and started walking home.

The entire walk home – it felt like she was on fire. Inside and out, a fire was churning. She kept replaying the kiss in her head, the way Rachel's lips had felt against hers, the way Quinn's hand had played softly with those beautiful locks, the way the brunette's hand had been on her chest, the way she could feel both of their hearts beating in unison – racing.

Most of all, she remembered how quiet – how perfectly still – everything had been around her when their lips had met. How peaceful everything had been in those... seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Quinn didn't know how long it had lasted exactly, she just knew it had been the most amazing kiss she had ever had.

* * *

><p>They had been e-mailing together that entire weekend. Quinn had been planning to go over to Rachel's house and pick her up there, but the brunette had vetoed that decision. So instead, they had agreed to meet at the movies instead, and take it from there. Then they had both agreed they were really looking forward to Friday and the week couldn't pass quickly enough.<p>

Quinn had thought about the fact that she had kissed a girl, but she kept pushing the thought to the back of her mind – since it just wasn't the point right now, it wasn't that big of a deal. The big deal was that Rachel was happy, Quinn could see it in the e-mails they sent to each other. She could see it in the way she wrote. Thus it made sense for Quinn to not be thinking about the reality that she had kissed a girl – and instead think about the whole thing as a way of making the diva happy. Doing so made Quinn feel incredibly good about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Movie**

**Hi! So after being rudely interrupted by your friends, have you given any thought to what you would like to see on Friday?**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Movie (2)**

**Not really no, to tell you the truth, when they interrupted, picking out a movie was the furthest thing on my mind ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Movies (3)**

**Heh, to tell you the truth, I kinda felt the same way ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Movies! Really!**

**;) **

**Back to the topic of movies I say!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Yes! Movies! Really!**

**Right so! Anything in particular you'd like to see? I mean, I'm pretty much okay with everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Yes indeed; movies.**

**Well not really no, I mean there's no new movies at the moment that I'm dying to see, so I'm thinking you could pick one. I must warn you however, that if you manage to pick a horror movie of any kind – I will most likely become intimately acquainted with your shoulder.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Horror movies**

**I wouldn't quite mind that, so I shall be picking a scary movie 0;) Would you like me to come pick you up at your house? I mean, not now, but on Friday?**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Your shoulder better be comfortable.**

**That's a date then – and please, let's meet at the movie theater. After the whole debacle with Finn my dads probably wouldn't be too happy about you showing up on my doorstep. Please don't take any offense, I just don't want you to be interrogated by them – and they undoubtedly would attempt to do that.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Not to worry, you can lean on me.**

**Oookay, just gonna guess the Finn douche didn't make a great impression. No offense taken at all, I would prefer to spend the night with you and not being subject to a wicked inquiry regarding my intentions towards you ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Fantastic ;)**

**Heh ;) Alright, well, that's a date then. It's getting late though, I better sign off and go to bed and attempt to make the days to pass by quickly.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Fantastic, indeed ;) **

**I'll do the same. Night, little star.**

* * *

><p><strong>To: SkyeFitsHeaven<strong>

**From: BarbraBerryStar**

**Subject: Fantastic, indeed ;) (2)**

**I hope by 'little' you're not referring to my height or my talent ;p Night, Skye.**

* * *

><p>Thoughts of dressing up as a boy, thoughts of being gay or thoughts of actually, kinda flirting with the brunette through emails never entered her head that weekend. For the first time in a very long while, Quinn just had a fun and somewhat relaxing weekend.<p> 


	6. Crash

A/N: Helllooo. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, there's been a lot going on. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I do hope you enjoy reading it!

As always thank you for all your lovely comments, I love reading them and hearing what you think. Very happy you all seemed to enjoy their first kiss too! Do enjoy.

**Disclaimer: As ever, don't own Glee. Nor do I own Incubus' "Oil and Water" that's featured in this chapter.**

**x**

**Chapter 6 – Crash.**

"It's kinda freaking me out."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think she's been struck by lightning?"

"That, or divine intervention?" Kurt laughed and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle as well. Just seconds before they had both seen Quinn Fabray walking down the hall, nodding her head in greeting to _both_ of them. It was a little disconcerting. They had both noticed it the last week – there seemed to be less insults and names thrown their way, at least by the HBIC.

Kurt had an inkling it had all started the day he was rescued by the head cheerleader. He couldn't quite forget the look on Quinn's face when he had acknowledged that, yes, he was indeed a bit scared of her. She had looked devastated in a way, but more hurt than angry. Then she had turned and run. It had all been a bit odd, but ever since that day – she had greeted him in the hallways of McKinley. Greeted him using his _name_, his actual name, not some horribly degrading one.

It was a very interesting change to see, a very welcome one too at that, yet still – Kurt couldn't help but feel something was up with the head cheerleader. Surely something had to have happened for her attitude to change as drastically as it had. Maybe she was attempting to shake things up and win prom Queen or something along those lines. That was really the only feasible explanation for Quinn Fabray's behavior.

* * *

><p>Quinn had to admit – it felt pretty okay actually being nice to people, instead of mean and condescending. Instead of a glare, she'd give a smile – and all those ridiculous sayings about smiling to the world would actually come true. She got smiles back, a few nods and only a few horrified looks.<p>

She wasn't even annoyed when a freshman accidentally bumped into her and dropped all of his books – no, she bent down and helped him gather them. It was odd... The brilliant weekend she'd had and the cheery mood she'd been in seemed to stay with her. Quinn couldn't help but smile brightly at Rachel as she passed her in the hallway – it was all because of her, wasn't it?

It was because of her Quinn had even wanted to start this whole 'new Quinn' thing.

Her mood, the stupid little smile on her face, the extra skip in her step – all because of one Rachel Berry.

And speaking of the tiny diva – Quinn kept bumping into her.

Monday, it was in the line at the cafeteria. Rachel had been standing in front of her, not exactly noticing her presence and Quinn had relished in the pure joy it gave her just being near the brunette. It was like her skin was humming, her thoughts stopped roaming suddenly and she just felt oddly... at peace. Quinn didn't even want to attempt to talk to the diva – she just wanted to enjoy the silence. She didn't hear anything, though she almost imagined she could hear her skin vibrating. Lost in that moment, she never heard the lunch lady ask her for money. It wasn't until the third time, where the lunch lady had turned up the volume of her voice, that Quinn snapped out of her daze.

Tuesday, she shared two classes with the beautiful diva – and for once, she actually had an incredibly hard time focusing on her school work. Usually, Quinn was great in most classes, but Tuesday she found herself smiling sheepishly to herself, tuning out everything the teacher attempted to bonk into their heads. All she saw was Rachel – the way her brow furrowed in thought, the way she bit the tip of her pencil when she stopped scribbling down notes, the way her attention was sorely on the blackboard. Quinn found herself wishing she would turn her head and just _look_ at her. The blonde almost got her wish, since the attention of the entire class turned to her when she overheard the teacher's question. Quinn had blushed furiously.

Wednesday, she'd been at Cheerios practice. On the top of the pyramid, overlooking the stadium and everything surrounding them, she'd spotted Rachel – walking to her car, together with Kurt. It was quite clear they were talking amongst themselves, laughing and gesturing wildly to one another. Quinn couldn't help but smile, it was kinda cute. The way the brunette suddenly stomped her foot, probably in indignation at something Kurt had said. The blonde cheerleader almost got lost in that wonderful silence that followed whenever she spotted Rachel – but her coach, Sue Sylvester, broke it quite thoroughly; "You think this is hard? Restraining myself from setting Will Schuester on fire everyday – _that's _hard!"

Thursday had been a bit of an eye opener when she'd noticed Rachel standing up against her locker, chatting away with Kurt. Without meaning to Quinn had dropped her eyes to Rachel's legs and it felt like her heart had skipped a beat for a couple of seconds – because really, how had she not noticed how incredibly long legs the little girl had? Maybe it was because of those damn knee socks – and wow, when had Quinn ever cursed clothing? She mentally chastised herself as she walked past the tiny brunette, almost in slow motion. Her eyes going from those socks up to her skirt that, really, was quite short. Once more it seemed to Quinn as if she was in some sort of trance, just by looking at Rachel. She didn't manage to snap out of it before she bumped into someone, causing both of their books to go clattering to the floor. Again, the head cheerleader blushed.

Friday was another epiphany for Quinn. It marked the day when she heard Rachel sing for the first time.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schues," Noah said as he lifted up as hand to draw the teacher's attention to him.<p>

Their teacher nodded, "Yes, Puck?"

"My favorite Jew and me have been working on a pretty sweet song." the young delinquent said as he stood up and motioned to Rachel, grinning widely.

"We feel it could be a choice for Regionals. Though not technically a duet, we put quite a bit of work into it to make it work as such. We haven't worked much on choreography but we-"

"Just, get up and sing it," Mr. Schuester interrupted Rachel before stepping aside, "the floor is yours."

Rachel let out a small "Hmph," at being interrupted, but got up and bumped Noah's fist before he walked over and grabbed a guitar. The taller boy stood in the middle of the choir room with Rachel on his left side. Slowly, he started the intro. A few of the people in the room recognized it and got huge smiles on their faces. After a couple of seconds, Noah started singing.

"_You and I are, like oil and water. We've been trying, trying, trying... Ooooh, to mix it up._"

Rachel took the next verse as the drums came into play. "_We've been dancing on a volcano, and we've been crying, crying, crying, over blackened souls._" As she hit the first 'crying', the band started to truly come into the song. The tiny brunette looked over at Noah with a smile on her face as the taller Jew put down his guitar and walked over to her, taking her hands into his. Together they sang the chorus; "_Babe, this wouldn't be the first time, it will not be the last time, there is no parasol that could shelter this weather._"

Playfully, Rachel pushed Noah away and he put his hands on his chest, taking the lead. "_I've been smiling, with anchors on my shoulders. I've been dying, dying, dying... Oooooh, to let them go_."

The entire choir room joined them in the chorus, some getting up and out of their chairs, dancing along to the music. "_Babe, this wouldn't be the first time, it will not be the last time, there is no parasol that could shelter this weather._" Rachel danced closer to Noah, who in turn twirled her once. "_Babe, this wouldn't be the first time, it will not be the last time, we've been trying to believe everything would get better!_" The leading pair parted again as it was Rachel's turn to belt out the next lines.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been walking in the halls, class was over, she'd gone to her locker to stow some books away and grab the ones she needed for her homework. On her way out to the parking lot, she happened upon the choir room. The doors were wide open and she heard Incubus' "Oil and Water" blast from there.<p>

Only, it wasn't Incubus' version, it was... the glee club? Slowly, the head cheerleader inched closer to the doors, daring to take a peek inside. What she saw amused her somewhat, the entire glee club out of their chairs, dancing and singing along. In the middle of it all was Noah and... Rachel. Apparently they were the leads in this. They'd come to Quinn's favorite part of the song.

"_We've been lying to each other,_" Rachel belted out and did a little turn, and in doing so, she managed to spot the head cheerleader peering at them from the doorway. Quinn was awestruck. That voice... It sent chills down her spine, it felt like she was rooted in place with no ability, nor any will, to move. She was pretty sure she must have looked quite stupid in that moment, her mouth slightly agape. The diva didn't didn't seem to mind though, letting out a small smile before she continued her performance "_Hey! Babe! Let's just call it, call it, call it – Oooooh, what it is!_"

It wasn't until the entire glee club joined in with several "_Oil and water, oil and water..._" and faded out softly, that Quinn found the ability to walk again. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, quickly walking past the choir room and out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't get Rachel's words out of her head. Or her song. Lyrics, really. Because without realizing it, the brunette's lyrics had been so completely true. They were lying to each other. Or at least, Quinn was lying to Rachel.<p>

As the blonde lay on her bed, her mind had an internal struggle going on. She was lying to Rachel, yes, but Rachel was happy. Quinn wanted Rachel to be happy. It made her feel good when the little star smiled and seemed to have a skip in her walk.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek – why exactly did it feel good to make Rachel all sorts of happy? Was it all just because she wanted to be a better person, someone who could actually escape Lima and not just become another Fabray household. Was there something else to it?

The cheerleader turned her head and looked over to her mirror, seeing the number of Pastor Thomas there. Maybe she should give him a call. Maybe she should ask him about... about what exactly? What would she ask him about? Why it felt okay to be lying to Rachel, and why it felt heart wrenching at the same time? Maybe she should ask him why it felt like had a split personality at the moment, a Skye and a Quinn.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh – and then the alarm went off. It was time to get dressed. Tonight was her date with Rachel, after all. Luckily her parents weren't home, so this time she had the luxury of putting on her 'disguise' at home.

* * *

><p>As Quinn walked over to the movie theater – yes, walked. She couldn't very well take her car – her thoughts were still running rampant. As ever. Lying to Rachel. Making her feel good. Making up for the last years where she'd been so cruel to the diva? Was it really making it up to her when she was lying so blatantly to her face? It was a vicious circle of random thoughts, and never ending it seemed.<p>

So Quinn thought at least, she actually had an inkling she wouldn't enjoy tonight at all because her head just wouldn't shut up – but her thoughts suddenly came to a halt and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Rachel.

Quinn hadn't thought to dress up – it was just going to the movies after all. But Rachel, wow, she'd dropped the whole catholic schoolgirl look and showed up in a beautiful yellow dress. It wasn't something Quinn would've picked for the girl, but wow, she looked... stunning, really. Her hair fell loosely around her head, and when Quinn looked, she saw the girl straightening her bangs. It made the blonde smile.

What made Quinn smile even more was the way Rachel lit up into an even brighter smile when she noticed the 'boy' making her way over. Quinn saw how the diva took a step forwards, then stopped and bit her lower lip.

The boy for yet another night kept walking towards her. Where before there had been thoughts of doubt and wondering about her true motives, there was only a question now. Should she greet the diva with a small kiss or simply a hug? _Just be natural, do whatever feels right_, Quinn told herself, but it was still rather difficult – the only thing that felt completely right was to scoop the tiny girl into her arms and kiss her senseless. _God, control yourself, Fabray._

She almost did. Rachel raised her hand in greeting, opening her mouth to say something, but Quinn walked up quickly and effectively rendered the diva speechless when she placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

The electricity they had both felt a week ago, immediately flared up again between them, even if it only was a brief and soft kiss. When Quinn pulled back, she smiled. "Hey little star."

It took Rachel all little more than five seconds to compose herself, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "Hi Skye..." She coughed softly, "So, seeing as you have neglected to tell me what movie we're going to watch all week – will you involve me now?"

Quinn chuckled, "I seem to remember _you_ telling _me_ to decide on the movie."

"Details."

Quinn rolled her eyes and snaked her arm around the diva's neck, leading her into the cinema. The odd thing was that, though Quinn had been having a lot of doubts and questions leading up to this date, she couldn't deny that she had been excited as well. Spending time with the diva was quickly becoming something of a favorite past-time for the cheerleader.

Besides, the way Rachel's arm was wrapped around her own waist didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt... just right. Like it belonged there.

Quinn had ordered the tickets online for something called a 'Scream-a-thon'. It had been a bit of a good deal, it included popcorn, coke and two horror movies, back to back. She hadn't been sure, however, if Rachel liked popcorn or not. So as to not seem like a bad date, Quinn had been out buying a good amount of vegan snacks to go along with the movies. Rachel positively beamed when Quinn told her.

As they settled down into their seats, one of the back rows naturally, Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy it's not some 3D movie – I'd prefer to not have nightmares tonight about aliens jumping out of the screen and attempting to devour me."

"I don't think these movies have aliens in them... Zombies, more like." Quinn chuckled.

"How did you get me to agree on horror movies again?"

"I think the promise of you getting intimately acquainted with my shoulder clouded my decision." Rachel let out a huff and playfully smacked Quinn on her arm. The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry little star, I'll protect you." She grinned. And then the first movie started.

Quinn didn't really have an issue with horror movies. She kind of enjoyed the thrill of it. Crazy people turning into zombies and going nuts. Aliens taking over the world. Psychotic mass-murderers. It was just fiction. Thus, the blonde didn't participate in some of the screaming there was going on in the cinema. She kept her cool.

Rachel lasted twenty minutes before she lost hers. After that, the diva had her head buried in Quinn's shoulder for the remainder of the movie. The blonde didn't mind at all. She wrapped her arm around Rachel in a protective manner, letting it rest on the brunette's shoulder.

Usually, when Quinn watched movies, any kind really, she'd be the one to point out mistakes in the plot, how unlikely some things would be, how fake that three-headed devil monster looked, but not tonight. Not even her thoughts disturbed her. It was like Monday in the cafeteria, when she'd been standing behind Rachel. Quinn's whole body just seemed to shut up and be content whenever the diva was near.

If it had been somewhat intense when she'd been standing _behind_ the girl, now the feeling was intensified tenfold. Quinn couldn't help but wonder if Rachel could feel the way her skin seemed to be humming. She wondered if Rachel felt the same kind of... peace of mind, whenever she was near Quinn. It just felt right, everything did.

The boy for the night shook her head as she heard Rachel mumble something into her shoulder. "What?"

The diva lifted her head slightly, letting out a soft and almost terrified whisper, "I just don't understand why they always have to split up, it's clear at least three of them is going to be beaten to death in a horrible manner. The chances of survival would be so much greater if they just stuck together."

Quinn couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

><p>When the intermission between the two movies came, Rachel left to go to the bathroom. Quinn stayed behind in their seats, looking up at the roof instead. She missed the warmth of Rachel already. It seemed so stupid – the intermission was no more than fifteen minutes and Rachel had only been gone for four, but she actually already <em>missed<em> being near the diva.

Quinn couldn't help but think about it, how she felt when Rachel was near. She'd had boyfriends before, the longest relationship she'd had was with Finn, but looking back on their time together, she couldn't remember ever being so comfortable with him, like she was with Rachel. Hell, she couldn't remember being so comfortable with anyone _ever._

Her mind started churning again, and Quinn started to become restless. If she hadn't been at the cinema with Rachel, this would be the time where she'd gone for a run. The cheerleader didn't really understand it, how she could go from being so restless and thoughts running amok – to so completely content whenever the brunette was near.

She looked to the empty seat beside her, sighing softly. It was ridiculous. Why did she feel that way around Rachel, of all people, why Rachel? _I... I don't... Am I...?_

"Rejoice, for I have returned." Rachel suddenly announced.

Quinn's thoughts stopped immediately and she just turned her head to look at the beautiful diva, grinning. "Enjoying it so far?"

"Your shoulder's incredibly comfortable, but if your inquiry was about the movie itself, I will have to confess I don't think I saw enough of it to make a proper judgment."

The boy for a night chuckled and immediately snaked her arm around Rachel's neck, who in turn leaned up against Quinn. The blonde stopped thinking, the void had been filled.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the second movie, Quinn wasn't sure when, Rachel's hand had grabbed Quinn's. Their fingers were laced together and the cheerleader couldn't help but look away from the movie and down to their joined hands. She had to wonder who came up with the nickname 'man-hands', because it so wasn't true. The brunette's hands were so... soft, so delicate. Her creamy skin melded well together with Quinn's own.<p>

The blonde turned her head to look at Rachel, and was slightly startled by the fact that the diva was looking at her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard gunshots from the movie and people screaming, but it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was Rachel's chocolate eyes locked together with her hazel ones. This time, it was Rachel who was the forward one. She leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

Fireworks. Butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach.

Quinn was taken aback – but only briefly. She hastened to deepen the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance. Slowly, painfully so, Rachel's lips parted and Quinn was granted her wish. The blonde had experience with this, she'd done it before. She wasn't entirely sure if Rachel had, but she appeared to be quite eager for it when a soft moan escaped the brunette.

The cheerleader took her time, exploring Rachel's mouth was a great was to pass the time. The diva was a quick learner, and soon their tongues started dancing around one another. That was when Quinn felt that spark again, that spark that sent her senses into overdrive. That same spark set something on fire in her lower body – and Quinn had to fight the urge to cross her legs.

Rachel pulled back, panting. She really needed air. Quinn did too, she was almost gasping for air, but she quickly chased the brunette into another heated kiss. The cheerleader had never known, never experienced, that she could get aroused by simply kissing someone. And aroused she was, almost painfully so. In that moment the blonde was _so_ happy she wasn't actually a guy.

Whenever Quinn had been kissing guys, she'd never felt like this. She'd always been aware of when to stop before it got too fun for the guy, but this time... this kiss, with _Rachel_, she was only aware of how she never wanted it to stop.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later and both with quite swollen lips, they walked home, hand in hand. Though she had hardly seen any of the movies, Rachel still claimed she was too scared to walk home by herself. Quinn hadn't minded at all.<p>

The blonde had to contain herself though – all she really wanted to do was kiss those lips again, grab her by the waist and spin her around and just see her, be near her, feel her breath on her neck. In her minds eye, Quinn saw several sweet and cuddly Disney-like animals running around them. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"So, this is where I live." Rachel said suddenly, pointing at the house behind them. Quinn acknowledged her statement with a nod and a slight grunt, keeping her eyes locked on the beautiful diva before her. "Skye, are you listening?"

"Yes, but I'm busy."

"With?" The diva arched her eyebrow.

"Memorizing you." Quinn almost slapped herself mentally – she sounded so stupid and so cliche, but it was true. She wanted to be able to recall the way Rachel looked tonight. How her eyes were shining, how her lips were slightly swollen, how she gently bit her lower lip at the moment, and just, everything about her.

"I... wanted to thank you for tonight. I had a really good time," Rachel admitted, blushing slightly under the intense gaze of Quinn.

"Best date I've ever been on," the boy for a night admitted, smiling brilliantly at the diva. She finally tore her eyes away from the brunette when she noticed the porch lights started blinking on and off.

"That would be my dads, telling me in their own subtle way it's time to come inside."

Quinn chuckled. For a brief moment she considered asking if she could come with, but she blushed at the thought and instead she asked, "See you soon?"

The way that Rachel breathed out a soft "Yes," and the way that their lips met once again, had Quinn feeling almost dizzy. Her head was spinning in a pleasant way, her skin – her whole body – was humming in happiness and she was pretty sure there were a bazillion butterflies in her stomach flipping all over themselves in pure joy.

"Night, little star," Quinn said as she watched Rachel walk up to her door and go inside. It wasn't until the porch lights were turned off a final time, that Quinn turned to walk home.

She'd been walking with a silly happy smile on her face for ten minutes, when she suddenly stopped mid-step. A realization had hit her and she froze completely.

"I'm in love with Rachel."


	7. and Burn

A/N: Heya! Sorry about taking so long with chapter, but I tell you, real life can be a bitch sometimes. So here you go (Finally). As ever, thank you so much for your reviews. They make me happy and I re-read every single one of them when I feel the fire disappear for a while – but then it all comes back. So without further ado...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own the song "Unintended" by Muse.**

x

**Chapter 7 - ...and Burn.**

How could she have been so blind? So stupid? How did she not see it coming? How did she not see what was happening right in front of her?

Every time her feet pounded on the pavement, another question entered her head. Every time she exhaled, another unwanted thought crept up on her.

This wasn't happening, it simply was not happening to her.

She'd been so delusional.

Thinking it was all some ridiculous good deed when it all it was, really, it was all just a big fat _lie._

In her head, she kept blaming everyone for her misfortune. She blamed Santana, because really, it had been her stupid idea that had lead to all of this. She blamed Brittany for dancing with her, but then Quinn felt guilty since – really, you couldn't blame Brittany for anything. She blamed her parents without having any good reason as to why – and she blamed Rachel. Rachel _freaking_ Berry, with her beautiful, soft lips and her annoyingly perfect skin and lustrous hair and-

There really wasn't anyone to blame but herself.

Quinn didn't even realize she was crying until she ended up home, face-planting into her bed and discovering her pillow was wet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel, I-"<em>

"_Schh," The brunette cut her off by capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Quinn allowed her lips to be taken prisoner and just let the brunette explore her mouth. It was wonderful, intoxicating, exhilarating. _

_The butterflies in her stomach were freaking out so utterly and completely, she was sure they'd burst out of their cage and leave her with a hole in her stomach. At the moment though, a potential hole in her abdomen wasn't really a concern. Rachel's _tongue_ was playing with her own. _

_Without warning, Rachel's hands suddenly began to wander down her chest. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and immediately reached for Rachel's hands, stopping them effectively. She couldn't have her hands suddenly wandering down places where they... Well they were _wanted_, but it wouldn't... _they_ wouldn't find what they were looking for. _

_The diva pulled away from Quinn, looking slightly stricken at this refusal – but Quinn just smiled, leaned in and kissed her again. Letting _her_ hands do the walking instead. _

_Gently she let the tips of her fingers trace down Rachel's chest, between her breasts and let them rest briefly on her hips, drawing pictures of everything and nothing. _

_They continued to kiss, continued to let their tongues clash, continued to just inching ever so closer to one another. They parted for air,, but both found they hardly wanted to do that – just needing the others lips on their own for as long as possible, without interruption. _

_Suddenly, Rachel took control of the whole thing again, and rolled herself on top of Quinn._

* * *

><p>The blonde cried out as she sat up in her bed, swallowing a huge lump in her throat. She was panting. She was actually <em>panting <em>from a dream she'd had. That had never happened before. If she had ever dreamed about her previous boyfriends, it certainly hadn't been in an intimate setting.

The blonde rolled over on her side and looked at the clock. It wasn't too early for a morning run. She really, _really, _needed some fresh air.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel, what are you-" <em>

_The diva placed a finger against the blonde's lips, something that effectively silenced her. The brunette repositioned herself, straddling the blonde. And at that moment, all Quinn's thoughts stopped. She was being straddled. By Rachel. By her little star. She could feel the brunette's warmth between her legs._

_And her hands, her beautiful, soft, silky hands were making their way underneath her shirt and-_

That_ really couldn't happen. _

_So once more, Quinn quickly grabbed a hold of Rachel's hands and flipped their position. Now she was on top, looking down at those beautiful brown eyes that had a spark in them. And they looked back, back into her own hazel ones. Quinn had seen that look before, she had seen that look in her boyfriends eyes. But she was certain there had never been lust in her own eyes – until now at least._

_Quinn felt so trapped in the brunette's eyes, she was saddened when they were suddenly obscured. But then she found them again, and this time she found the diva had a slight blush to her cheeks. It wasn't until a minute later she figured out why Rachel was blushing. _

_She'd quickly discarded of her shirt. _

_Quinn was met with the beautiful upper body of the brunette. The upper body of the diva. The upper body of Rachel. _Her _Rachel... Her Rachel? _

_The blonde had to resist an urge to say 'Oh my god' several times. _

_Quinn couldn't resist saying it though, when Rachel grabbed the blonde's hands and let them rest just above her lacy black bra. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly, Quinn let her hands fall down and gently cup Rachel's breasts. A shudder went through both girls and their breathing became heavier._

* * *

><p>This time, when Quinn woke up, it was like her whole body was on fire and she was breathing heavily. The blonde closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to will her body to calm down.<p>

When that didn't exactly work, she turned to her clock and, once again, decided it wasn't too early for a run. She could manage, before she had to go to school.

* * *

><p>Quinn expected Monday to be quite a hellish day, really. With her recent surge of dreams and feelings, she really didn't want to accidentally bump into the brunette. Monday meant she had to sit still and focus – something she hadn't done all weekend.<p>

The whole weekend she'd kept herself busy, she'd cleaned, done her homework, helped her mother clean and she'd been out running every single time she had the energy and time to do it. In short, she'd been doing her best _all_ weekend to not think about the realization she'd had Friday night.

Quinn didn't want to think about it at all. What it meant, what it could mean, what would happen. Because she knew, deep down, she knew what was true and what would happen to her.

The cheerleader shook her head and sighed. _Get it together, Fabray. _She closed her locker and went to class.

Classes, well, they went alright. Even though Quinn had always been a great student, she was quite certain she'd never been so focused and deeply involved in her lessons before. It had been fairly simple (Whenever her mind drifted slightly, the blonde had to chant "Get it together, Fabray, get it together Fabray" to herself. Oddly enough, it seemed to work) to keep her mind off the brunette, but that was mostly because they didn't actually share any classes today. Tomorrow, they would though.

_Worry about that tomorrow. Just, get through the day, go home and go running. It'll all work out._ Quinn closed her eyes and rested her head against her cool locker.

"Having an intimate moment with your locker, Q?"

The blonde turned around, recognizing the voice and sighing softly. She'd forgotten it was today the Latina came back to school. "Long weekend." She replied, smiling briefly at the two other cheerleaders in front of her. Of course, wherever the Latina went, Brittany followed and vice versa. The other blonde was usually all smiles, and Quinn had imagined she'd be nothing but happy now Santana was back in school, but Brittany looked a little... troubled. Which was somewhat unusual.

"You okay, Britt?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Before Santana could even open her mouth, the taller blonde had walked over and wrapped her arms around Quinn. The head cheerleader was slightly startled at first, but then again, Brittany had always been quite affectionate. But what truly startled Quinn, was when Brittany whispered softly in her ear; "Finish your dream and tell her, Q. It'll be worse if you don't."

The shorter blonde caught her breath in her throat and stood frozen. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and quickly walked over, linking her pinky with Santana's and dragging the speechless Latina along.

When they finally were completely out of sight, Quinn turned on her heel and walked off to the track. She needed to run, and she needed to do it now.

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: SkyeFitsHeaven**

**Subject: Hey.**

**Hey little star, **

**Can you meet me at the park tomorrow night, around 8? **

**xx**

**Skye.**

* * *

><p>Quinn wanted to be a better person. That was how the whole thing had started. She just wanted to... be a little different, be <em>more<em> than the head cheerleader. Be someone who could get out of Lima and not stay there, unhappily married to some random guy and just live out her life here, in this small town.

Along the way though, she'd fallen in love with someone. She hadn't expected it at all, hardly seen it coming and been completely surprised that she'd fallen for a girl.

Maybe it was just a phase though, maybe she wasn't... gay. Maybe she was just... berrysexual? Quinn wasn't sure, she had no answers. Not like that was something new. But after Brittany – of all people – had whispered to her, she'd known what she had to do.

Quinn had to tell Rachel. There was just no doubt about it. What it meant concerning her own sexuality, she could figure out later. And maybe, just maybe, if she was incredibly lucky, she could figure it out _with _Rachel. The girl had two gay dads, surely she would have some pretty good input.

But that would have to come later. After tonight. Tonight, she would simply tell her. She _had_ to tell her. Get it off her chest, stop deceiving the beautiful girl and... Then what?

After Monday, the blonde had attempted to put it down in words, put down how she felt and _why_ she had been playing pretend. Though usually quite eloquent, words had failed her. She had turned on the radio for... well, possibly to get some help or inspiration – and lo and behold, she'd found a song. A song that could at least get her started on the conversation she was going to have tonight.

Quinn wasn't going to sing to Rachel, that would be a dead give-away. Instead, she'd brought her iPod to the park and now she was sitting on one of the swings, kicking at the dirt, waiting for the diva to appear.

It took another five minutes before she caught sight of the brunette – almost immediately the butterflies started flapping about in her stomach and she smiled brightly.

Then she recalled why she had asked Rachel to meet her, and her smile faded slightly.

The brunette sat in the swing next to her, letting out a small greeting. Quinn replied with a grin, asking her how her day had been. As Rachel started to tell her about her day, Quinn could zone out a little bit and focus on the task at hand.

The blonde loved being near the diva, everything just felt _right_. Except for the little thing, where Quinn was pretending to be someone she wasn't. A better person would tell the truth. That's what she would do. She could do it. She could tell Rachel.

"Then Kurt and I agreed that Mr. Schuester was being completely ridiculous and out of his league. Oh, and, I can't stay too long tonight. I have quite a rigorous schedule, I do have to practice my vocal chords every night." The brunette smiled at Quinn, and the latter couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's alright, I just wanted to... There's something I need to tell you, Rachel." Quinn took in a deep sigh and looked down at the ground. "I... You know, before I met you," Quinn said, raising her head to look at Rachel, her eyes locking with the chocolate orbs, "I had a couple of... I'd call them bad relationships, I guess, I never really felt anything for them. It wasn't like I was heads over heels in love. It's... It wasn't at all how I feel about you. Whenever I see you, Rach, I..." The blonde reached out her hand and took Rachel's in her own.

The diva bit her bottom lip and Quinn continued, "My skin freaking _hums_ when you're around, that's how much I _feel_ when you're near me, Rach. But I... I know how much you love music and singing, and, I'm not gonna sing for you, but I'd like you to listen to this. Like, really listen."

The blonde pulled out her iPod and handed it over to Rachel. The diva quirked an eyebrow, but she couldn't help but smile at the action. She put in the ear buds and pressed play. Quinn saw her smile as she recognized the song.

"_You could be my unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You could be the one I'll always love  
>You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions<br>You could be the one I'll always love_,"

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel as she heard the song. She watched every facial expression, how she smiled, how peaceful she looked when her eyes closed, how her eyes glistened slightly as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before<em>

_First there was the one who challenged_  
><em>All my dreams and all my balance<em>  
><em>She could never be as good as you<em>,"

The diva blushed, and Quinn guessed where she was at. She kept smiling. Meaning every word of the song. It had been quite lucky it had come on the radio, really, she wasn't sure she could have ever put it better than this song did.

"_You could be my unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<em>  
><em>You should be the one I'll always love<em>

_I'll be there as soon as I can_  
><em>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before,<em>"

Tears were now rolling down freely on the diva's cheeks, Quinn had to keep her own at bay. She really didn't want to tell Rachel. But she had to. She _had _to.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can_  
><em>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before<em>

_Before you._"

Rachel wiped her tears away, swallowing a lump before she looked over at the boy for a night. "Is... is this how you really feel?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I-"

But Rachel held up her hand to silence the blonde, and continued herself. "For the longest time, I wanted a magical relationship. Like the ones you see in the movies, the magical spark they have, the love at first sight kind of ones. I found a boy at my school and I thought he had the potential to be that dream boyfriend – but it didn't take too long to realize that he wasn't it. I mean, he was very sweet for a long time, but he wasn't... He wasn't my male lead." At this, the brunette reached out and grabbed Quinn's hands, stroking them softly.

Quinn almost flinched and took her hands back, she needed Rachel to stop talking. She had to stop talking, she couldn't be saying these things. In her mind, she was practically begging the brunette to stop – she wasn't sure she could go through with this if she didn't _stop saying these things_. But she couldn't open her mouth, it felt like it had been glued together, because she wanted to hear what Rachel had to say.

"But you... I know this is still quite new, but I feel... I feel a special connection to you, Skye. Like this was meant to happen, like _you_ were meant to be that... magical guy for me. After Finn, I... I never gave up on finding anyone, but I never thought I would find someone special in high school, so... I... I guess I think you could be my unintended, too."

Her throat was dry. She couldn't speak. But she needed to. She needed to tell her. _And break her heart? Break her dreams? _She had to! This was a lie! Finally, Quinn opened her mouth to speak.

But no words ever came out. Instead, they kissed. Fireworks went off again. The butterflies went crazy. Everything felt right...

Quinn never did tell Rachel that night. They ended up kissing, hardly saying anything other than goodbye. Their eyes never left one another.

What they didn't know though, was that another set of eyes had been watching them for a good while.

* * *

><p><em>Never in her life had Quinn thought she could be so fascinated by breasts. But she was. There was something so amazing about them. She cupped them softly, kneaded them slightly, and kissed them over the bra. <em>

_And Rachel responded. _

_She _really _responded._

_The diva would let out soft sighs, small moans and buck her hips in pleasure. It edged Quinn on, and soon the blonde wished that the little piece of fabric would stop hindering her progress. But it was too soon, she knew that. _

_But Rachel's hands started roaming again, and she found her new found love for the two mounds of fresh had to take a back seat to stop the hands that tugged at the hems of her shirt. _

"_Rachel, stop, don't-"_

"_Stop worrying, Quinn. I _know._"_

_The cheerleader froze. "Y-You... What did you call me?"_

"_I know you're not a guy, Quinn. I know you've been pretending. But it's okay. Because I know." And with that, the brunette raised her knee slightly – hitting the spot that would've been terrible for a guy, but for a girl – it was heaven._

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up, she could feel a pool of pleasure between her thighs. She swallowed and looked at the clock. Enough time to take a shower and <em>then<em> go running.

* * *

><p>The head cheerleader had been lost in thought at her locker, when she felt someone standing next to her. Turning her head, she was slightly surprised to see Santana – alone, without Brittany along. Even more surprise came her way as the Latina opened her mouth. "What the hell are you doing, Q?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"What were you doing last night?"

Quinn kept her cool. "I'm not sure that's any of your business, S."

The Latina sneered. "Maybe not, Q, but imagine my surprise, when last night I found myself walking through the park, suddenly seeing the dwarf macking with some guy I'd never seen before." The color slowly drained from Quinn's face as Santana went on, "After I was done being disgusted, I was intrigued. Who in their right mind would make out with the annoying man-hands? So I took a closer look, _Q, _and color me surprised!"

The Latina stepped closer to Quinn, completely white in the face and looking like someone who was on the verge of passing out, but the other cheerleader continued, "I _recognized _the clothes. So I'm asking you again, Q- Or should I call you Quinton? What the hell are you doing?"

"Santana, I-"

The Latina shut her up by giving her a look that was _so _resentful, Quinn wasn't sure she could have topped it. "You, better than anyone, know that I don't care at all for that midget. If the earth would open up and swallow her whole, I wouldn't care. I'd probably celebrate, but Quinton, what the fuck? There's humiliation and then there's being downright _cruel._"

"It's... I... It's not what it looks like." Quinn said weakly, hanging her head. She could have told Santana to get out of her face, she could have told her so many things, but in that moment she couldn't – she knew the Latina was right. She was right, and there a certain sense of relief in knowing that someone _else_ knew. What she was doing was cruel, she had tried to tell her but... Rachel... "I _know, I know!_ This... Whatever it is, it started that night, with the bet, you remember? That's how it started. I don't know how or... or why, but I... Santana, I feel like-"

"I don't wanna hear about your feelings or what the fuck ever, Quinton, you know I don't swing that way. But damn, I'm a cruel bitch and even _I _wouldn't do shit like that."

Quinn clenched her fists and let out a groan of displeasure, raising her head to glare at the Latina. "I _tried _to tell her, but..."

"Then fucking try harder! Make a fucking power-point presentation, because whatever the hell you gots going on, it's sick and-"

"Make a what?"

Santana blinked at the interruption. Then rolled her eyes. "Surely you know what a power-point presentation is, Quinton. The hobbit like, lives and breathes for them. Uses them for everything."

And just like that – Quinn had an idea. She snapped her fingers, looking back at Santana. "The pictures. You took pictures that night, didn't you?" She wouldn't make a power-point presentation – that would just be sick – but pictures. She couldn't tell her, but she could _show_ her.

The Latina looked confused. "Yeah, I did. Kept them for, you know, possible blackmail."

"Send them to me? I could-"

"Don't you dare _actually_ making a power-point presentation. That would just be sick."

"Just send me the pictures, I'm not crazy."

The Latina snorted. "On the contrary..." Quinn muttered angrily, but the Latina rolled her eyes and took out her phone, scrolling through her pictures until she found the ones she took that night. There was a rather revealing one where Quinn stood in the middle of the room, sticking out her tongue at her reflection in the mirror – wearing nothing but jeans and ace-wrap around her torso.

"Just, send it to my phone, S."

The Latina nodded, working on it, but she was interrupted by a harsh laugh. "Send what to your phone, Fabray? Some of Santana's hot sexts?"

"I wanna read me some of those, Puck says they're smoking!" Azimio added, laughing.

Santana growled, she actually growled, "Fuck off, losers. Go back to your caves and grunt."

Karofsky snorted and for once, he was quite quick. He slapped the Latina's hands upwards, causing her to loose her grip of her phone. It flew through the air before Azimio caught it, laughing triumphantly. The surrounding jocks were laughing along as well, until Santana tackled Karofsky to the ground.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is this?" One of the jocks exclaimed as they were looking through the photos on the cheerleader's phone, seemingly not bothered too much by the fact a skinny girl had just tackled on of their teammates.

"You some kinda _tranny, _Fabray?"

Quinn had seen it all happen in slow-motion. She'd been frozen in place, unable to speak, act, do anything. But when the random jock uttered that question – she snapped. Feeling incredibly angry, she joined the fray, throwing herself at the jock, wanting to scratch his eyes out.

"There's more! Oh my god, you gotta send those to me, dude."

"Give it back, fucking meat-head!"

"What is going on here? Guys! GUYS! Break it up!"

* * *

><p>The fight had been broken up eventually and luckily, no one had been harmed too greatly. Most of the jocks had gotten a couple of scratches, but nothing severely had happened to anyone, not even the girls. They would probably get a few bruises, but... That didn't really matter.<p>

The damage had been done.

Quinn hoped, she truly hoped, and she prayed all through Spanish class, that the jocks wouldn't make too big a deal out of it. She wasn't worried about the detention they had all earned, she wasn't worried about the blue bruises she'd probably get, all she thought about was those damn pictures. She prayed. So hard.

But it was all for nothing.

When the bell rang and they stepped out of class, the pictures met her. Poster-sized pictures of her various stages of 'transformation'. Her heart sank, she had no color left, her blood ran cold.

"No... Oh no no no no no..."

Everything stopped.

When she spotted a brunette in the crowd in front of the pictures, she was pretty sure she'd stopped breathing.

She didn't hear the laughter.

She didn't hear the name-calling that had already started.

She didn't hear anything.

All she saw was that brunette look at the pictures. Saw how her face turned from curiosity into a grimace, then she saw the tears.

Rachel Barbra Berry had been teased all throughout high school. But she had never been broken. She had always walked away with her head held high.

But not today.

Today she ran, away from the crowd, she ran. And she cried. Quinn finally heard something – the heartbroken sobs from Rachel.

No one had ever broken her. Until today. It was all Quinn's doing.

And the blonde? She blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN 2nd: Ahhh! Now what? ;p We'll see!

Well a second note, because as said, real life is a bitch. Not to worry, I will be continuing this and finishing it (I pretty much got the ending down, just need some of the filler now) but updates will most likely be slow. Also, to answer a commonly asked question;

No, Rachel doesn't know it's Quinn. There's an explanation in the next chapter, which will have more Rachel and her thoughts and feelings. Obviously 'Skye' is very feminine in general and... Well, more explanation on that, I promise you. In any case, I do hope you enjoyed. The ending is a little rushed, and I am sorry, but if I hadn't done that, I'm not sure when I would have had the fire to finish this chapter (It was kinda rough to write.) See you next time!


	8. The Day, Week and Month After Part 1

A/N: Originally, I had planned to do this chapter as one long chapter. But in the end I decided to split it up into three parts for various reasons. First off, it just seemed like a nice idea. Second, I had finished this first part for quite a while, but I simply haven't had the time or motivation to finish all of it. Third, I figured with the long wait, you might rather a shorter chapter now than wait for a longer one. Fourth, if I didn't post something soonish – I feared Co would kill me.

And as ever – thank you SO much for your reviews and such, it makes me very happy to be me.

So without further ado, I give to you – chapter 8, part 1. Do enjoy!

x

**Chapter 8 – The Day, Week and Month after. (Part 1, Rachel)**

Really, Rachel was hardly ever sick. She rarely stayed home from school. Once, her fathers had to physically detain her from going to school.

But today was different. It was the day after.

The day after she had found out Quinn Fabray had played a horrible prank on her. Her last couple of weeks of being happy had been nothing but a big ridiculous lie.

Rachel had always prided herself on being able to take anything the lesser fortunate and open-minded would throw at her, she'd promised herself she would never cry in front of them, but where the name-calling and slushie throwing got tedious after a while – this was something she had never expected.

Hell, she knew the Cheerios could be incredibly mean, she'd witnessed it and had it happen to her – but what Quinn had done... It was just beyond cruel.

* * *

><p>Rachel had stormed home, hardly greeted her parents and flung herself to her bed, to cry. Because it had hurt. More than anything she had ever experienced, this had <em>hurt.<em>

Her fathers had attempted to knock on the door, to figure out what had happened, to bring her some dinner. But she hadn't opened the door. All she uttered at her fathers attempts to get her to speak was a very brief "Please, leave me alone."

Later, Kurt came over. Leroy and Hiram had tried to ask the flamboyant boy what had transpired, but he wouldn't tell them. He felt it wasn't his place. Besides, how on earth would he explain what had happened, when he wasn't entirely sure himself?

So he had knocked on the door, stepped in and found a broken Rachel on her bed. He sat down and scooped Rachel up in his arms – they hugged and she cried. Her chest heaved against his and his shoulder was starting to get soaked. But he let her. She needed this, and though he was tempted to wipe off his shoulder and say something about girl cooties, he didn't.

They didn't speak. He just held her. Eventually Rachel wore herself out and fell asleep. Kurt tucked her in as best as he could, writing a quick note on a post-it, before he left. Once again, Leroy and Hiram looked at him questioningly, but he couldn't say anything. Thankfully, they respected that.

Rachel heard her alarm-clock go off and she knew it was time to get up and exercise, but she couldn't find it within herself to care today. She just couldn't. So she turned off her alarm-clock and went back to sleep. She wasn't ready to face the world just yet.

A couple of hours later, Rachel woke up again. Almost well-rested. Her eyes felt heavy still and it was no wonder when she looked in the mirror; they were quite large and puffy, from all the crying she'd done. Turning to look at her nightstand, she found a note that made her smile: "I'm here for you. I'll be over after school. Love, Kurt."

She went down to get herself some breakfast, finding another note from her ever-loving parents: "We love you, baby-girl. Hope you feel better today."

Rachel smiled. She did. But when she plopped down in front of the TV with her breakfast, she stopped.

How could she have been so foolish? How had she not known? How-

Rachel stopped herself. No questions. Not right now. She would think all of it through, she would work through this, but first, she really needed her breakfast and a shower.

* * *

><p>The feeling of being wanted. It was an amazing feeling for her, she never felt like anyone wanted her around. But then that guy came up to her, made her dance with him and it felt fantastic. Usually she saw all the pretty girls get picked up by these guys and they'd have a great night – but it had never happened to her before.<p>

But then it did and... Rachel had assumed it would just be for that one night, and that she would finally have tried a 'one-night-date' as the other girls had. She felt _normal_ and just like any other girl that night.

Of course she had fantasized a bit. She had imagined he would be there again the next time, swoop her up into his arms and they would dance, have fun, talk and dance some more, just be in each others embrace and enjoying it. Rachel had never figured it would happen – but it _did. _He was there again, that boy. But he had left abruptly and Rachel had thought that maybe, maybe he'd suddenly gotten cold feet and didn't want to be with her anymore.

She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt a little, even with his assurances, it still stung. But she had decided she would give an attempt, after all she felt incredibly attracted to this guy. She didn't get his number, but she got his e-mail. Which turned out to be a good thing.

For the briefest of moments, Rachel smiled as she remembered all the fun and flirty e-mails back and forth, but then she recalled everything else, and it just hurt even more.

But the Rachel that didn't know the secret had been happy. She felt like she was living out one of her romantic fantasies – meeting her leading man somewhere out in town and have a blossoming romance after that first meeting.

Truthfully, she'd been a little scared the third time they met. Rachel couldn't help but think about how she'd given in to Finn so quickly and everything had just fallen apart from there. She'd ended up spilling her guts to this new boy about it all, but unlike Finn (who would just nod and smile, sometimes in the right places) this boy had listened. He'd given some input and he had actually been _curious_ about Rachel.

And when they had finally kissed – it had been nothing short of magical.

That was when she had truly become lost in this boy. She knew it was too early to call it serious and start planning their future, and she really didn't want to push him by making cat-calendars, but Rachel couldn't help but think about standing on a Broadway stage and look down and see his smiling face in the audience.

Their movie-date had been perfect as well. She didn't remember the movies at all, but she remembered how he smelled and how she seemed to fit perfectly when she leaned up against him. Rachel had felt safe – truth be told she never enjoyed watching horror movies unless she was with someone she felt safe with, and that was how she had felt just being near him.

The horrible thing was, Rachel didn't remember ever feeling so safe and content around anyone that wasn't her parents.

But she had felt it with Skye. With Quinn.

The tears came again, as she thought about the night he had played the song for her: Unintended. It felt so cruel to think of it now. It hurt.

To make matters worse, she kept blaming herself. She kept saying she should have known, she should have figured it out. Because he smelled differently, he did. It wasn't that sweaty musky smell most boys had, it was different, but in an intoxicating way. It was _nice_. She knew now it was obviously feminine, but she truly hadn't given it much thought back then. She had just enjoyed it.

Rachel tried to recall how it felt when she ran her fingers across Finn's skin, to compare it to Quinn's. It was softer, yeah, it was. Even the way Quinn had touched her felt more delicate than anything Finn had ever done. So why had she not guessed that Skye wasn't whom 'he' seemed to be? The diva wasn't entirely sure, because thinking back over it now – duh, she could see it – but being in the moment? It just felt so incredibly amazing, Rachel didn't dare question it because she'd be afraid the moment would break.

When they had kissed... Pure magic, but how? Why? Was Quinn Fabray really that good a kisser, or had Rachel just imagined the spark that seemed to be between them?

More than anything, thinking about how it felt when they kissed, it hurt the most. Because Rachel had been so, _so _sure, that kissing someone couldn't possibly feel more right. But it had all been a lie.

* * *

><p>Rachel went back to school after two days of staying at home. It wasn't exactly easy, but she really couldn't keep missing out on classes and potential enlightening lessons just because she felt heartbroken.<p>

So she gathered up her courage and went to school with her head held high, almost ready to take anything they could possibly throw at her. (Kurt had promised to be emotional back-up)

But, to her surprise, nothing really happened. Nothing out of the ordinary. She had expected at least a dozen Cheerios to make fun of her, but they didn't. Not even the jocks. No one said anything to her.

Evidently, she wasn't the butt of this joke.

Quinn was.

The head cheerleader was being ridiculed, slushied, verbally assaulted and whatever else the school bullies could think of. Rachel saw it happen with her own eyes – and even then, she found it a little hard to believe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel confronted Kurt after their English class.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you, would you?" He retorted.

Rachel agreed quietly.

The diva was, of course, still upset, hurt and somewhat angry, but the anger faded a little, every time she saw the head cheerleader get hit by a slushie.

Still, she couldn't quite understand what was happening in front of her. Even Kurt seemed to be a little confused by it all – as Rachel, he had been sure Quinn had done this to ridicule the brunette, not the other way around.

"Do you think they decided to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like, they somehow got Quinn to do all of this with her thinking it was to get me, but in the end, they decided they might as well take the former Queen down a couple of pegs?" Rachel explained.

Kurt simply shrugged, he really didn't know. But he wanted to find out.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the second week, Rachel saw a particularly cruel rainbow-slushie attack, five jocks throwing differently colored slushies at the former head-cheerleader. The diva felt her heart go out to the blonde for a couple of seconds – before she remembered what she had done. She deftly captured her heart and put it back in her chest, making sure it would stay there.<p>

It was after the rainbow attack that Quinn disappeared for a week. Rachel didn't want to admit it to Kurt, but she was a little worried about the blonde. She knew the Fabray family was considered to be quite religious and conservative, so naturally, she feared what would happen to Quinn. She'd heard the horror stories of bible camps that would 'fix' people.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde appeared at school again. She was still hurt, but she didn't exactly want anything to happen to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"You know," Kurt said as he flipped a page in his fashion magazine, "I find it interesting that we've discussed everything concerning the whole SkyeQuinn debacle, except for one thing."

Rachel sat up straighter on her desk chair, slowly turning it around to face Kurt. It had been a month now, since the reveal, it still stung. Though not as much as before. "And that would be?"

"Kissing. Or kisses. We never talked about how you felt when you kissed Quinn."

"I... I-I'm... what? I mean, that's a random thing to say. I never took you for the type to fantasize about _girls_ kissing, Kurt." Rachel quickly swiveled around in the desk-chair, facing her laptop again.

"Must you be so crude?" Kurt stuck out his tongue at Rachel's back, even if she couldn't see it. "I just mean, what was it like, for you? At the time you didn't notice I guess, but now that you know, you must have some thoughts about what it was like to kiss a girl."

Rachel stopped her somewhat frantic typing and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Kurt."

"And why not? Surely, you must have felt something. I'm just curious, I mean, I enjoy kissing boys – Blaine specifically – and we've talked about you possibly being bisexual, so I was just thinking-"

"Enough, Kurt!" Rachel cut him off, rather harshly. "I just don't wanna talk about it!" She pretty much slammed her laptop shut, grabbed her bag and stormed out the door.

Kurt was left on his own, and he couldn't help but smirk slightly as she pulled out his phone, sending a text to someone.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel sat and fiddled with her phone. She just didn't want to talk to Kurt about it, not right now. The realization that the kisses felt <em>right<em> had hit her rather roughly – it wasn't that she minded she liked a girl kissing her, she was by no means homophobic – it was more the fact that she was possibly gay for Fabray.

She really didn't want to be that. Not for her.

Quinn had lied to her, hurt her and teased her plenty of times. This prank was by far the worst thing she could have ever done to the diva. Rachel didn't even want to _think _that the kisses she'd shared with the blonde had felt so right.

Because it just... It just... It couldn't be. Not with Quinn.

The brunette sighed and looked down at her phone. But really didn't have to take it out on Kurt, though, of all people. Quickly, she typed out a "I'm sorry," text, and sent it to him.

That was when Rachel heard the familiar bing-bong on her computer, indicating she had a new e-mail. She opened it up.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw who it was from. The most annoying thing though, about this e-mail, was the fact her heart skipped a beat when she read it.

* * *

><p><strong>To: BarbraBerryStar<strong>

**From: Quinn_Fabray**

**Subject: Hi.**

**Can we talk?**

* * *

><p>AN 2: There we go, that's the first part. The next part is Kurt, and then finally we have Quinn. Also, a few things. I do realize that I'm quite slow in updating currently, there are a few reasons for this, one of them being work. I'm a substitute, and there's (in my line of work) _ALWAYS _a lot to do in November/December. Everyone's sick. They call me. Yay money!

Second, lots of awesome games just came out. I'm a gamer. Can't help it ;p

Oh and someone commented on hoping this would be 30+ chapters? Yeah, sorry, I do doubt it. I doubt this will be much longer than 12-14 chapters? Something along those lines. In any case, thank you for reading! You're all amazing.


End file.
